Follow my lead
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: Harry Potter was taken into the ministry rather than forced upon the Dursley's but now he's sent to Hogwarts as part of a mission and finds out abouthis relatives and godfather and then he discovers Draco Malfoy and his life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Follow my lead

Chapter one - Introduction

The Ministry of Magic had never been known for its honesty, but when the wizarding world had discovered that the Minister for Magic himself had started training a group of ten teenagers, all between the age of fifteen and eighteen there was outrage, but not much could be done as no one knew who these ten students were.

Five girls and five boys, all having no where to go and were of course powerful wizards and witches in their own right. Eight teachers taught them both magical and muggle subjects, these included Ancient Runes, Defence training, Duelling, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Muggle Studies, English, History, Mathematics and science.

They had grown up in the ministry of magic and had been taught by aurors, none of them had ever interacted with other children other than those in the class. Now all were in the appropriate age bracket news had been leaked of their existence, the news had not been taken well.

Nine out of ten had been gathered together for roll call, Professor Damien Wood who took them for Potions and Science was calling out the list of names.

"Baline, Carrie"

"Sir"

"Douglas, Sydney"

"Sir"

"Edmonds, Trinity"

"Sir"

"Goddard, Logan"

"Sir"

"Harris, Megan"

"Sir"

"Haughton, Clayton"

"Sir"

"Norwood, Nicholas"

"Sir"

"Patton, Cassidy"

"Sir"

"Potter, Harry."

There was no reply, Damien continued on as if he had actually answered but with a slight hint of irritation in his voice now.

"Sussman, Landon"

"Sir"

"Where is Harry?" The professor asked, it was Trinity to respond.

"I believe you'll find him in our dormitory." She said, Trinity was one of Harry's best friends, along with Landon, Cassidy and Sydney, the four couldn't be separated on most occasions however when paired off Harry was always put with Megan who was quiet by nature but lethal with any weapon you handed her.

Each had their main strengths but they were all competent in everything they did, it wasn't in their nature to fail. Unlike Aurors these guys, they called themselves students of allumer et l'amour, or the Allure for short, were like secret police. They were a greater power than the Aurors and were therefore sent on missions worthy of them.

"Will you please fetch him" Damien said, although he knew that Harry was not one to miss roll call without proper reason.

"Can't Sir"

"And why can't you?"

"Because," Sydney said, "Logan cast a sleeping spell over him last night when he was already asleep."

Damien raised an eyebrow at this, Harry was not one to fall for such pranks however of late he had been studying extra hard, staying up until all hours reading book after book of magical history and defence. He had been caught at this on so many occasions that he and the other teachers had lost count.

"Well I suggest that you go and wake him up, Trinity, please take Nicholas and try to rouse Harry, in fifteen minutes the Minister for magic himself will be arriving and expects you all to be present."

Trinity and Nicholas nodded and went to fetch Harry while Damien laid into Logan; it was not a pleasant sight, Trinity was glad to be going to get Harry with Nicholas. They were always paired together; she was brilliant at working out logical problems whereas Nick was all muscle, he acted first and thought later.

Harry was the same although hand to hand combat was by far his strength he could match Trinity for brains any time and could map out strategy as well as Carrie could.

He was, in a way, their unofficial leader, Logan and Carrie, the eldest two, both eighteen, didn't object to taking orders from someone a year younger than themselves, they looked up to him; he was so strong, stronger than any of them.

They found him where Logan had left him the previous night, fast asleep and snoring, no one was perfect. "How are we going to wake him?" Nicholas asked, as I said, he wasn't much of a thinker.

"Well, a spell was used to put him this way so I guess we're going to have to use magic to wake him up."

Ten minutes later and Harry was sat up in his bed rubbing sleep from his eyes, he was surprised to see two friends of his standing over him, looking expectantly at him.

"Um, morning" He said sleepily, almost stifling a yawn.

"Logan cast a spell on you, your late for the meeting; the Minister is arriving in" She checked her watch, "five minutes, so you had better get moving."

"Shit" Harry swore jumping out of bed and pulling on jeans and a shirt, then moving on to his socks, he pulled his shoes on as he ran out of the door; Trinity and Nicholas following close behind.

They reached the room in record time and joined the other students, Harry glaring icily at Logan who gulped and tried to ignore it, he knew he was going to pay for his little stunt later; Harry would make sure of that.

"Now, as we are all here, finally, we shall begin. Firstly I am happy to introduce the Minister himself."

Fudges replacement strolled in and gave a curt nod to each student before settling himself in a chair, the students were all standing to attention, backs straight waiting for their orders.

"Please, all of you take a seat." The Minister said and all of them did. "I have come here today to ask for you to fulfil a favour." The Minister begun, "As you all know, Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has a group called the Order of the Phoenix, he cannot however protect Hogwarts with only this small number of people."

"Please don't tell me you want us to go to Hogwarts" Harry said interrupting the minister and receiving a glare from Damien.

"Three groups will be going yes, the other two will be travelling abroad in search of Voldemort's soul fragments." Each knew what these were; they had been well briefed in Horcruxes. "It is of great importance that the school does not fall into Voldemort's control, the future of good magic depends on it, I would not be here myself if it was not of dire importance."

"They quite understand" Damien said as the Minister got up, the students did also as a sign of respect. Once the Minister for Magic had departed after thanking each student Damien began to announce who would be going abroad and who would be going to Hogwarts.

"B, C and D will be going to Hogwarts, A and E will be going abroad, your classes have been cancelled for today so that you may pack your belongings." Damien said little else as he left the ten students to it.

Groups B, C and D included Sydney, Trinity, Megan, Clayton, Nicholas and of course, Harry. Carrie, Logan, Cassidy and Landon would be going abroad. Not that they hadn't all done this before but between backpacking across mountain peaks and harsh desert to going to school Harry would chose backpacking any day. He had never once been to school before and didn't want to either, although it didn't look like he had a choice, they had all been trained to blend in but social interaction with others outside their small group had been forbidden while training was in process. Training was obviously over.

Grudgingly they all trailed off to their dormitory to pack some things together, Harry did wonder what they were playing at sending only one main fighter out backpacking, the rest were more to use their brains than fists, it made him think that maybe they thought there was going to be a chance to fight at Hogwarts.

This slipped from his mind however when Harry spotted Logan, "Right Logan, I need to have a word with you" Harry said approaching the teen, Logan now looked suitable worried, any one who had Harry after their blood had a right to be terrified.

"Now, Harry, mate, friend, I meant no harm, can't we settle this in a nice peaceful, owwwwwww" Harry had tackled him and now had him in a headlock.

"I think I want an apology." Harry said, Logan, despite being eighteen was neither larger or stronger than Harry, he was more one to gather information than go into any sort of confrontation.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"So you should be, I think you should be grateful that I didn't use my wand."

Knowing when to just let things lye Logan did not retaliate instead he conjured up a backpack and began to choose his items with care.

Harry slumped down onto his bed and sighed, Trinity sat beside him along with Sydney. Both girls admired their friend and with both being teenagers of course had each had a crush on him at some point but they knew they didn't have any sort of chance seeing as Harry thought he might be gay.

Of course they could only think, it was a rule that they couldn't date each other but they didn't, each was like a sibling to the other, they had all practically grown up together, purely to fulfil the purpose of warrior for the ministry. Going to Hogwarts was a big deal to those going, mainly because there they were able to interact with others and indulge themselves with a world that they had previously been bared from.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Sydney asked randomly, Trinity, being a year younger than them both nodded.

"Boring" Harry replied vaguely, "We've already passed our OWLS, NEWTS and our auror tests; it's going to be majorily boring."

"I think it'll be great" Trinity said, "I heard that there are four different school houses and they play quidditch matches."

"I think it'll be good" Landon said joining the conversation, he slept on the bed next to Harry's and was packing a few items into a backpack.

"That's easy for you to say, your not going" Harry replied, with a wave of his hand his belongings all picked themselves up, folded themselves and placed themselves neatly into Harry's trunk.

"I know" Landon said happily, "You never know, you may have fun, you may even get laid." He said, Harry threw a pair of socks at him; he didn't want to think about that. "Least you get a comfy bed and good meals; I doubt we'll get much of that."

"True, but you won't be stuck with nothing to do for weeks on end, school, how dull."

"Well, I'm looking forward to going." Sydney said, Harry just gave her a look.

"That's only because you know what a great library they've got there Sid, your going to be reading for weeks."

"So true, maybe Trin might even find someone that beats her at wizard chess."

"We're not asking for a miracle." Harry joked; it was now his turn to have socks thrown in his general direction.

By the time they were called for dinner each had finished packing and were ready to go. The ten students made their way to the cafeteria in the ministry where all of their meals were, it was closed off for them for an hour each meal time so they would not be disturbed, or discovered, by other witches and wizards.

Professor Brett Katz, who took them for Runes and Transfiguration joined them today, along with Professor Carlos Hensley who taught them Muggle Studies and the Brook sisters, Madeline who taught them duelling and Chloe, a squid who took them for Mathematics.

Dinner was a pleasant enough affair, Alastor Moody, who had been put in charge of their education and was in effect their head teacher made an appearance as the desert plates cleared on their own accord.

Everyone fell silent automatically, "The following students will quickly retrieve their bags and gather in the atrium within the next ten minutes, Carrie Baline, Logan Goddard, Cassidy Patton and Landon Sussman. The remainder of you will remain here and given your instructions."

Each student hugged their friends that were evidently departing that night, it felt strange to them all, during their training they had done everything together, it didn't matter what gender or what age you were, everything was done as a group.

When the remaining six had watched the other four leave they sat back down and waiting for their instructions. It was Brett who spoke "You will all be leaving at six tomorrow morning so please reframe from pulling childish pranks on each other tonight, one of us will wake you in the morning, I suggest that you all go off and get a good nights sleep, which includes you Harry."

* * *

This a new story udea for you to enjoy, should I continue or not, let me know. Please leave a review. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express

Follow my lead

Chapter two – Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts students were buzzing with the news as they boarded the Hogwarts express, the secret organization was to be joining them at Hogwarts, including Harry Potter, or so they had been told, no one had seen a glimpse of this boy since he was one and now it was like he was officially coming into the wizarding world for the first time.

However what no one knew was that Harry had been given an alias to use while at the school, they were not to attend classes but to basically blend in. Harry's scar had been magically concealed so that he would not be distinguished from the others. Harry had picked out his own name, after much debate he had gone with Antonio Hunt. Trinity had even given him the nickname of Tonio.

The remaining members of The Allure had all arrived at nine, scouted out the platform and the train before choosing a compartment and settling themselves there before the other students had even made an appearance.

They were not bothered even when they did, most too nervous or too scared to disturb them; at a minute past eleven as the Hogwarts express was pulling out of the station their compartment door swung open.

Each of the six remaining members of The Allure stood, prepared for an attack but were forced to relax when they were confronted by four students wearing the school's uniform, green and silver ties were the only colour on their black robes apart from the crest on their left breast which read Slytherin and had the emblem of a serpent.

"I believe that you are in our compartment" The blonde one said, he was evidently the leader and had the snobbish attitude to go with it, at the first sight of him Harry had been a little taken aback by his gracious beauty but had never been one to be ruled by his emotions.

"This compartment is no property of yours; I believe you are Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, both now imprisoned in Azkaban for practicing the Dark Arts in the name Of Lord Voldemort."

Draco sneered at this, "And you are?" He asked addressing Harry, "I don't believe that we have ever had an encounter before."

"I am Antonio Hunt and these are five other members of Allumer et L'amour."

"Yes, it was mentioned in the prophet that you were coming to the school." He commented, "This is Crabbe and Goyal" He introduced, indicating to the two boulder like teenagers on either side of him, "These two are Millicent and Pansy."

"It is very nice to meet you, I see that you two are prefects," Harry said noticing their badges, "Good, I'll need a word with you and the other prefects in half an hour if you wouldn't mind rounding them up for me."

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are but I take orders from no one." Draco Malfoy said, "Crabbe, Goyal, do as Antonio instructed." The stupid looking teenagers left." May we join you?"

"It is a free country" Harry said shrugging, secretly he was thrilled that Draco wanted to sit with them; it gave him a chance to admire the beautiful creature that little bit more. Trinity and Sydney, who knew Harry all too well, could instantly see that Harry had an attraction to the blonde teen and were happy for him but anxious about it as well. It was not their way to become emotionally attached.

"Do we not get to know your names?" Draco asked as he took a seat opposite Harry so that he could perhaps stare at him a little more.

"Sydney" She said, offering her hand to Draco, Pansy and Millicent in turn. Sydney had been left by the fountain of magical brethren in the ministry as a baby, no one was clear who her mother and father were or why they had left her there although it wasn't through lack of trying.

"Trinity, pleased to meet you" She said, her own parents had been deatheaters who had been murdered by Voldemort so she kind of related to the Slytherin's who all had similar stories to tell about their own pasts.

"Megan" She said without much emotion in her voice, she had her nose in a book and wasn't really paying much attention, she only just registered that they were doing introductions. She had always been like that; the ministry had taken her out of an orphanage at the age of eleven. Never one to make friends, Megan had actually stopped talking for a number of years and now was more content to sit and read than to socialise with others.

"I'm Nicholas." He said cheerily, "Or Nick for short." Nick was not one to be forth coming about his past, he knew very little himself, apparently he had run away from home after he was raped by an older brother, he had never told anyone the name of his family and was happy to keep it that way, as if mentioning them would bring back the memories he wanted to forget.

"And I'm Clayton or Clay as these guys like to call me." He said, Clay was the best fighter in the group, bar Harry of course, he lived for the fight and wasn't ashamed of it. Some where in the world he had a little sister and parents, they had disowned him when they had found out his sexual orientation he pretended like he didn't care, preferring to appear strong and emotionless.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't here to learn or anything as silly as that." Pansy said.

"Rumour has it that you're all at Auror level already." Millicent added.

They cast wary glances at one another; or rather they all looked to Harry for instruction. They had not been informed of how much they should tell people, obviously not a lot but it might have been helpful to know.

"We're really not able to say, only that we are all orphaned and were taken into the Ministry as soon as we were able bodied."

"But that girl, Megan, she's reading a book that's written in Latin."

"We are fluent in nearly all worldly languages." Harry said, "It makes information easier to learn if there isn't a language barrier."

Draco who had remained silent, staring contently at Harry now spoke, asking: "And how old are you all now?"

"We are all seventeen except Sid, she is a year younger."

"Is this all of you?" Millicent asked, "I mean I heard that there was more."

"How many more did you think there were?" Nicholas asked.

"The prophet said twelve but they were estimating." Pansy said to them.

"Close, there are ten." Harry said.

"Where are the others?" Pansy asked.

"That is classified information." Harry said.

"If you don't mind me asking" Millicent said even though she had realised that they were over stepping the mark by asking so many questions. "We were told that Harry Potter would be among you."

Harry smirked; the others joined him in this, "Don't believe everything your told." Harry said, he hadn't let it escape his attention that Draco had been staring the entire time, he vowed to follow that up, even if it was just to make sure his true identity was still a secret.

It was at that moment that Crabbe and Goyal returned with fourteen prefects and the head boy and girl. Harry stood up to welcome them in, he also asked anyone who wasn't in a position of authority to leave, this only included Millicent, Crabbe and Goyal.

After he had handled introductions of the six members of The Allure he was in turn introduced to the others. Head girl was Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and head boy was of course Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house.

"It's very nice to meet you Antonio" Hermione said shaking his hand and gazing at him lovingly.

"Who knew, a suck up and a know it all." Draco snapped glaring at the bushy haired girl.

"Shut it Ferret" A red haired boy snapped back.

"What is this?" Harry asked, "Your not children, why are you fighting?" He looked from Hermione and her red haired friend whom he did not know the name of to Draco, they all shrugged.

"We always have" The red head said.

"Well stop it, this is a time of war, I cannot have you bickering, what is your name?" Harry asked Ron, he hadn't bothered getting the prefects names, he couldn't be bothered hearing names that he wouldn't remember.

"Ron Weasley" He said.

"Right, Ron, Draco, I want you to shake hands."

"WHAT?" Both said in unison, voices full of outrage at the mere suggestion on it.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to, you can either do it willingly or I can force you, I am not here to fix petty arguments but I refuse to put up with non-stop bickering while I am forced to remain at Hogwarts."

Both remained glaring at each other, Harry through his hands up into the air and collapsed on his chair with an exasperated sigh.

"Trin, will you please reason with them while I take a break."

"Sure Tonio but someone should go with you."

Harry wasn't entirely agreed with this but he didn't want to kick up a fuss in front of the Hogwarts students. With Megan deeply engrossed in her book she was out of the question and since he needed to use the toilet Sydney wasn't an option either. This left Clayton and Nicholas, "Nick, stay and keep an eye on this lot with the girls, Clay and I will be back soon." Harry said after a moment, "We can discuss duties when I get back."

Harry wandered idly down the corridor of the train, occasionally glancing into compartments on the way past, whispering and muttering followed them all the way to the toilets.

"Can this be any more irritating?" Harry commented to Clayton who grunted in reply, Clay wasn't big with words, he had vampire genes, he was sullen and silent most of the time but a quick thinker and excellent in battle, the only person who could beat him with a sword was Harry.

By the time that they got back it looked as if Draco and Ron had begun battling out their differences, literally. Nicholas was standing between them holding them off, Harry recognized the point where he had to intervene. Sydney and Trinity apparently found it funny to watch the two go at it.

Draco had a split lip and a black eye but compared it looked as if he were better off, Ron, by the looks of it had a broken nose and a nasty cut on his head, his eyes were purpling nicely, swelling up as well.

"Sydney, will you please heal him, I'll take Draco outside to cool off, and the rest of you I want to see in the great hall after the feast, for now you can go."

Harry led Draco outside and sat him down on a conjured stool while Harry healed him, he had no need for a wand, his hands glowed white with magic as he healed him with the skill of a medi-wizard. Draco was impressed and thanked him.

"Why do you hate each other so much?" Harry asked conjuring another stool and taking a seat next to the blonde who smiled at him.

"We're in different houses." He stated as it if explained everything.

"So?"

"So, there is a lot of inter-house rivalry, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's all pretty much get on alright but Slytherin are hated by all of them. The fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin is legendry."

"That's stupid"

"To you maybe, we grew up with it, its always been this way."

"Well it has to stop, stand united or you will be defeated."

"Is that why you guys are all so close?"

"We grew up together."

"Oh, must have been hard for you."

"Not really, we got used to it, training wasn't so bad, pain endurance however is something that I don't want to go through again however it made be a stronger person in the end."

"Pain endurance?"

"You don't want to know."

"No, it really doesn't sound nice."

"It got easier" Harry stated, "Now, I know its hard but you are going to have to shake hands with Ron and call a truce, even if its only temporary, I don't have time to sort out petty things like this."

"You know we may not be your equals as such but your not that much superior to the rest of us, stop acting like you are." Draco said, "You're still human, just like me and every one else on this train."

"If that's your view then why are you so stubborn when it comes to shaking hands with someone?"

"That's different"

"It's only different because its you, now I'm going to give you a choice, I'm going to go back inside, I'm hoping that you are going to grow up, follow me inside and then shake Ron's hand, then maybe we could be friends. If you continue to be a stubborn brat and walk away, then you are going to make an enemy of me and believe me, you want me on your side."

Before Draco could nod his head in agreement Harry had disappeared back into the compartment, Draco sighed and stood up, apart of him wanted to walk away and forget all about Antonio Hunt but there was something about his vivid green eyes and ruffled ebony hair that made him want more. Against his better judgement he stepped back inside the compartment.

He shook hands with Ron, although it was rather reluctantly and then sat down casting a glance at Harry who was smiling. Ron left to find Hermione, he didn't look back, he couldn't believe what he had just done, on the other hand neither could Draco.

* * *

A bit of background information on the characters, the others will come in at a later date, Glad your all enjoying the story, I love writing this and already have five written chapters ready to post. Keep reviewing. xxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter 3 Start of term feast

Chapter three – The start of term feast

The great hall was packed with students, The Allure were all standing at the back surveying the scene, younger students looked nervously towards them, not daring to allow their gaze to linger too long.

It was going to take a lot of time to scout out the castle and make sure it was safe however they were all tired and hungry, they would eat and then do a quick check round the place before retiring to bed.

Having no where to sit down they remained at the back while the headmaster gave his speech. "Welcome students old and new and especially welcome to the six new guardians at the back of the hall, they are here for our safety, prefects and the head boy and girl will be aiding them from this point forward. Mr Filch has asked that you kindly remember that the forest is out of bounds to all students and the list of banned items is pinned to his office door. If the Ministry's students would kindly take a seat at whatever table they see fit we will allow the sorting to begin."

Harry watched as nervous looking first years were led up to the front and sorted into their houses. While this was going on Harry gathered the others together so that he could dispatch them. He knew where he wanted to sit.

"Sid and Trin, I want you sitting at the Gryffindor table, Megan you sit at that table, the blue and silver, Ravenclaw I think it's called and Clayton you sit with the yellow and black table, the Hufflepuff's. Nicholas and I will sit with the Slytherin's."

"See something you like there Harry?" Sydney said teasingly.

"When we are in our chambers calling me that is fine but in public please stick to calling me Tonio or Antonio okay, and for you information I'm not interested in Draco."

"Strange how you knew that I was referring to him."

Harry shook his head and indicated that they should go and sit down as the headmaster stood up again and said: "Now I have only two words left to say to you, tuck in."

At his words the tables filled with food, Harry took a seat with the Slytherin's that they had met on the train, the first years next to them looked terrified, Harry resisted the temptation to actually speak to them just to se what would happen.

"So where will you guys be staying?" Draco asked casually as he helped himself to some chicken and mushroom pie.

"I am sure headmaster Dumbledore will let us know." Nicholas said as he tucked in himself, it was their training to take advantage of situations like this, especially when you didn't know when your next opportunity to eat would be, of course they did realise that it would be breakfast but they didn't want to risk it.

Conversation was minimal until Dumbledore stood up again after the desert plates had cleared, Harry was feeling slightly bloated from all the food. "I think that it is about time to retire to bed, prefect's and the head boy and girl should remain behind so that The Allure can speak with them, thank you."

Once all of the younger students had gone to their respective dormitories, Harry gathered everyone that had remained behind around him. With a wave of his hand all the tables moved to the side except one which he indicated that they all should sit at. Three teachers had also remained behind, he recognized them as Severus Snape and Minerva Magonigal, Albus Dumbledore was the obvious third.

"Right, as most of you know my name is Antonio, these fine people here are The students of allumer et l'amour or The Allure for short. With all the wards in place around the school I am sure that it is perfectly safe within the castle but I am sure that the headmaster holds no objection to a search of the castle tomorrow morning before classes restart, I will ask the prefects to inspect their own houses of course along with the heads of houses for supervision.

"We have brought with us many dark detectors and do not be surprised if inspections are arranged on the spur of the moment, I hope you have no objection to the searching of the staff chambers."

"I have an objection" Snape spat, "I do not want my personal belongings rifled through by insolent teenagers."

"Severus Snape is it not?" Harry asked, the potions master nodded, "I'm not surprised that you objected to that, how many years were you a deatheater before you supposedly switched sides?"

"Antonio, I can assure you that I would trust Severus with my life."

"That may be so but I do not, he will be under inspection just like everyone else, in fact I would very much enjoy doing his rooms myself. For tonight I think we will retire to our rooms, Dumbledore, have you allocated us rooms?"

"Yes, the head boy and girl generally have their own rooms with a shared common room, you will be staying with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, I will show you to your rooms myself."

Dumbledore led the way, Harry by his side, the rest of The Allure walked behind with Hermione and Draco. This allowed Dumbledore to have a private word with Harry.

"The students may not know you by sight but I knew your parents, wonderful people that they were."

"That information is classified, I have undertaken this alias for my own safety while here at the castle."

"Yes, very well but your godfather very much wants to see you, you might even consider visiting your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin."

Harry was very much taken aback by this news, he had never been told that he had living relatives, why had he not fallen into the care of his godfather after his parents death, what was Albus doing by mentioning it now, he had been told to trust the elderly wizard but now he was just confused.

"You say that my godfather wishes to speak with me?"

"Yes, Sirius Black, I have employed him to teach Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Contact with family members is not prohibited, especially not while I am working."

"Harry"

"Do not address me as such here"

"I believe that the head boy and girl will have to know, seeing as you will being staying with them for the foreseeable future."

"They have not been trained, they may stutter and become confused, they will not be told, at least not yet."

"Harry"

"I have already said that you will not address me as such."

"I am sorry, your parents would not have wanted this for you, you know."

"They are dead; I'll never know what they want."

"Will you at least speak with Sirius, he his eager to see you?"

"No, The Allure are my family now, I will have it no other way."

"Antonio, Draco here says he can beat Trinity at chess, what's your wager?" someone shouted from behind.

"Ten galleons says that he does." Harry shouted back to them before turning to the headmaster, "This conversation is over."

"Come on Tonio, you know no one can beat me" Trinity said, "I've been the best since I was nine."

"You never know Trin, you've beaten us every time but we've never seen Draco play, or anyone else in this place for that matter, you may have met your match."

"Never, I will be the undefeated champion."

"Severus is very good at wizarding chess, so far I believe that he is the undefeated Hogwarts champion, you should challenge him."

"Would that mean interacting with him?" Trinity asked worried.

The headmaster chuckled, "Yes, it would my dear."

Harry slowed down his walking pace so he could walk beside Draco, he lowered his voice a little and said, "If you beat her then I'll use the money to take you out for a drink."

Draco looked over at him, his eyebrow raised in amusement but he was smiling, "you've got a deal." He said still grinning madly.

Dumbledore had stopped outside a portrait of Godric Gryffindor, everyone gathered around him, "The password is friendship for the moment …"

"How often do the passwords change?" Harry asked.

"Every month"

"Can you make sure that that is changed so that they are different every fortnight, anyone trying to break in would have a harder job of it then."

"Very well, the girls dormitory is up the stairs to the right and the boys the same to your left, have a good evening."

The eight of them climbed through the portrait hole and at once Trinity ran upstairs to get her chess set so they could play, Harry just collapsed on the teal sofa next to the fire, Draco sat next to him, the others also took seats around them.

"I want a back up plan, in case I lose" Draco said softly to Harry, "If I don't win, I take you for a drink."

Harry chuckled, "Alright, you're on."

So they played and of course Trinity won, as Draco knew she would.

Harry had been getting more and more restless throughout the entire game, as the cheering dyed down Harry stood up, "I don't feel secure here, I'm going to have a wander round."

"That's fineTonio but you can't go alone." Nicholas said.

"I'll go with him." Draco said.

Clayton didn't look happy about this, "You should take one of us, even if you do take Draco with you." He said.

"Nah, leaveTonioand Draco to go off on their own," Trinity said, "Draco knows the school, I am sure that they will be safe."

"I'm not so sure." Nicholas said, "Draco may know the castle but I think they may get a little distracted."

"Look, I'm in charge here, you guys get your rest, Draco and I will be fine." Harry said and Draco got to his feet and together they left their chambers.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much recently but I have a UCAS deadline to work to so I have to apply to Uni and write personal statements and such, tiring and something I would rather not be doing but still something that has to be done. 

**As** - Yes, some will.

**JadeLilyMalfoy**** –** Yes, I will be finishing Dancing into your heart, I hope to have a lot more free time soon plus half term in a couple of weeks so look for an update soon. I never abandon stories, if I do I'll take them off my account completely and I don't want to do that because I love all of them.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, its really encouraging.


	4. Chapter 4 First unoffical Date

Follow my lead

Chapter four – First unofficial date

"So where do you go to relax around here?" Harry asked.

"That all depends"

"On what"

"Whether you want to play by the rules or not."

"If you do?"

"Then you go to the lake"

"And if you don't?"

"Then you sneak out and go into Hogsmead village."

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, if we sneak out then I can buy you that drink."

"Can you sneak out of here then?"

"Easily, follow me"

Draco took Harry's hand and led him up another flight of stairs to a statue of a hump backed witch. Harry looked slightly confused until the blonde spoke the password and it opened.

"Are there a lot of secret passages like this one?"

"Loads, some of them the teachers know about, others that they don't, the castle is full of secrets."

"Any one who knows a handful can gain entry to this place."

"Antonio, stop thinking and just have fun."

"I don't know how, I've always been taught to survive."

"Then you haven't lived." Draco said, "Come on, I'll show you, jump in."

"Are you sure?"

Draco chuckled, "Yes, follow me." The blonde slid into the pipe and disappeared from sight, Harry realising that he didn't really have much too loose followed him. He landed in a crouch position and looked around to see Draco waiting for him, his wand lit.

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry, this passage leads straight into Honeydukes cellar."

"What's Honeydukes?"

Draco laughed, "A sweet shop, you honestly don't know?"

"Apart from when we travelled around the world I never got out of the ministry."

"They confined you, that's harsh."

"But we're stronger for it."

"I'm going to show you that life outside of the ministries, come on."

Harry followed Draco through the dark tunnel, their hands joined, the only light came from the tip of Draco's wand. Finally the tunnel started to climb upwards until they came to a trap door, which Draco carefully pushed open.

He offered his hand down to Harry and pulled him through into a small musty basement filled with boxes. He followed him up the steps into the now closed shop that even in the dim light from the street lamps outside was brimming with colour.

"How do we get out, they have sensing spells and such on the entrance, you can't spell your way out without getting noticed, I suppose we could apperate out but there is no way we can apperate back in, there are wards to prevent it."

"Why not think about that on the way back." Draco said smiling as he apparated out of the shop into the street outside, Harry followed suit.

The only building that looked alive was the Three Broomsticks, the lights were on in the windows and there was a pleasant murmur of noise coming from within. This was where Draco led him to.

"Good morning Madame Rosmerta" Draco said cheerily as he and Harry took a seat at the bar.

"Draco, shouldn't you be in school."

"I'm just innocently here, having a drink with a friend."

"Still sneaking out at night then I see."

"That I am"

"Well what will you and your friend be having tonight?"

"Antonio and I will have two butter beers to start with, that okay with you?"

"Sure, never tried one before, why not."

"Just a forewarning Draco, Professor Dumbledore often brings the teachers in here on the start of term for a drink."

"Thanks for the heads up, we'll take that booth in the corner."

"I'll bring your drinks over."

Draco gave a nod of thanks and led Harry to the booth he had indicated to a moment ago. They sat down, close to each other but not too close, their hands now separated, Harry was at a lose of what to say, there wasn't a lot he could talk about openly.

He felt so bad not telling Draco his real name, he liked Draco, really liked him but it just wasn't practical, telling him things like that meant that he wanted it to go on after his brief spell at Hogwarts was over, he didn't know if this was even allowed let alone how the other Allure's would handle this news. It was unheard of for them to date.

"How long will you be at Hogwarts for?" Draco asked.

"As long as I am needed there, that's how it works; we go where we're told to."

"But your just children, have you ever had a chance to just, let loose, have fun?"

"My parents died when I was young, I was brought up with the other Allure's at the Ministry, we had fun while we trained."

They lapsed into silence as Madame Rosmerta brought the drinks over before she left them alone again.

"I can't imagine that, I mean, it must have been difficult, my parents aren't exactly saints but they loved me, they were always there for me."

"We were there for each other, this world, the world you live in is amazing, something so real that I never imagined was out here."

"Does it make you want to stay?"

"Yeah, it does, somehow it's willing me never to go back" Then after a moment he added, "But I have to."

"No you don't, you're just another foot solider, I know they all look up to you but Harry Potter's the one in charge, he must be, you can leave whenever you want."

"Maybe I could but the question remains, would I want to?"

"You just said yourself that you would."

"Let's not talk about it, let's talk about you instead."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything there is to know."

So Draco told him everything about him, mid way through the teachers made an appearance but they were so well shadowed that they went unnoticed, with each passing moment that they spent together Harry felt more and more guilty, here Draco was telling someone who he had only just met all about himself and in return all Harry could do was lie.

The life of Antonio Hunt wasn't exactly thrilling but what if Draco left him after finding out the truth, why was he even concerned about it, it wasn't as if they were dating.

After a while, when they had finished up with their third round of drinks Draco and Harry snuck out of the pub without the teachers noticing them.

"Where are we going to go now then?" Harry asked as they stopped outside what looked to be a deserted building, a good distance from the Three Broomsticks so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"I'm quite happy here if you must know." Draco said, he slid an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed together, Harry's breathing got heavier as Draco curled his hand so that it was cupping the back of Harry's head.

In a instant their lips met, it was only Harry's common sense that made him push Draco away. The blonde looked confused; he didn't know what to think of this.

"Tonio, what is it, what's the matter?"

"I am so sorry Draco." Harry said, he was on the brink of tears but they were tears of frustration not sadness. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Antonio Hunt doesn't exist, it's my alias, people here couldn't know who I really was, I had to be protected."

"I don't understand."

"I'm Harry Potter, not Antonio Hunt."

"What?"

"I am so sorry, I would love to say that I would have told you but that's the think, I probably wouldn't have done, I know I don't deserve forgiveness so I won't even ask." Harry finished kind of lamely; Draco however wasn't satisfied with this.

He pulled Harry back towards him and kissed him again, "A rose would smell just as sweet if you gave it another name" He said, "whatever you're called it doesn't change the fact that I can't know more than I already do."

"You do believe me, I am Harry Potter."

"I know, I realise that now, can we just … have fun?"

"I'm not going to object to that."

Together they managed to get back up to the castle, how Harry didn't know, it couldn't have been just as simple as strolling through the gates but Harry couldn't really remember doing anything more than that, mainly because Draco kept his mind occupied.

Never before had Harry been so distracted, Draco inspired something in him that he had never experienced before, he knew these feelings were dangerous but he didn't see why he couldn't take a chance every once and a while. It wasn't as if he could be apart of The Allure forever, he wanted a life.

He and Draco made there way back to their chambers, no one had bothered to wait up, all of The Allure having faith that Harry was able to take care of himself and Hermione having gone to bed along with the others.

The two teens fell down onto the sofa, the fire still a blaze in the hearth, it sent dancing flickers of light onto the walls. Draco edged closer and snuggled up to Harry, his head resting on upon his breast. The blonde ran a finger down Harry's chest towards the waist band of Harry's jeans however the brunette stopped him going any further.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I've never, you know and I want to take this slow."

"I figured as much, never being out of the ministry doesn't really give you a lot of choice I'm guessing and their doesn't seem to be any sexual tension between you and the rest of The Allure."

"So, I'm going to say goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." Harry said after a moment of silence, he placed a soft kiss upon Draco's lips and got up.

"Night, Harry Potter." Draco murmured as Harry disappeared up the stairs to the dormitory, he followed soon after.

* * *

Hope you enoyed this chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter as much.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

Chapter five - Training

Harry awoke with a pleasant tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach, the curtains still drawn around his bed he dozed for a while until Clayton and Nicholas ripped them open and jumped onto the bed.

"You still asleep?" Nicholas said, "That isn't like you Tonio."

"Draco knows" Harry said, "Call me Harry."

"Must have gone well last night then," Clayton observed, a smile spreading across his usually serious features.

"Nothing happened" Harry said as he stretched, yawned and then sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oh sure, then why are you grinning like a school girl?"

"Nothing happened, all we did was kiss."

"That was enough for you to tell him your real name."

"I didn't want to lie to him."

"Why not, we have to use cover stories all the time, what's the difference between lying to Draco and lying to anybody else."

"Fine, I like him and that's what makes it different okay."

"You had better keep that quiet, Alastor is coming to see us today, we don't want our best warrior to be carted off to where ever the others are."

"Why is he coming, I mean we haven't been here that long, does he not trust us?"

"I don't think that's the problem Har, we both know that nothing can penetrate these walls, we're only biding our time here, I think we all knew this was the case." Clay said.

"Right, I want everyone in the great hall, we're going to do some training this morning while everyone is in class." Harry said, "Can you guys tell the girls while I get dressed?"

"Sure and by the way you might want to wake Draco otherwise he'll be late for class."

"Okay, I get the hint Nicky, now go on, beat it."

Harry got up and pulled on his jeans and a nicely tee before edging his way over to the only bed that had its hangings still drawn. He pulled them back and saw that Draco was still slumbering. Harry sat down and began to stroke silky blonde hair back behind Draco's ear.

Stormy silver eyes flickered open, they took a moment to focus but when they did he smiled, "I could get used to this" He said sleepily, Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Your going to be late for class Dray, you have to get up."

"I don't wanna" Draco said as he skilfully pulled Harry down on top of him and began to kiss him fiercely. The blonde ran his hand down Harry's back and then it found its way under his top. "I want to stay here, with you."

"You have class to attend and I have training to do, I'll see you at lunch."

"I don't think that that's good enough." Draco said kissing him again. The blonde then rolled over and pinned Harry beneath him, automatically Harry's legs seemed to open and Draco settled himself between them as they continued to kiss.

"We really have to go" Harry said, Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry's cheeks were flushed and the fact that he looked adorable that way.

"Can't I train with you today?"

"What, why would you want to?"

"I'm not stupid, I know you'll have to leave, if I train with you maybe I can go with you, I have nothing to stay for, I want to make amends for my parents mistakes."

"Go to class this morning, I'll discuss this with the others, Alastor Moody, he's coming to the school today, if I can get the others to agree then he'll be easier to persuade."

"Can I not watch you at least?"

"Is there anything I can say to make you go to class?"

"Nope, I want to be with you."

"Okay, hurry up and get dressed, I'll see you in the great hall."

"No, wait for me, I'll be two minutes."

Draco literally was two minutes, the rest of the Allures had gone down to breakfast as had Hermione, so they headed down alone. Draco tentatively took Harry's hand within his own as they walked, the great hall fell almost deadly silent as they entered together, Harry knew that it was because of his status in The Allure and not because everyone had discovered whom he really was.

He was still suitably nervous however, he took a seat at the Slytherin table with the rest of The Allures who gave him knowing looks, Harry didn't help himself to food however, instead he drank a cup of coffee and signalled to the headmaster that he needed a word.

They headed into a small room just off the great hall so that they could have a little privacy, Harry noticed that the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was watching him, to Harry it was a little unnerving.

"What was it that you wanted to speak with me about?" The headmaster asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I will be needing the great hall from now until lunch, I hope that will be convenient as it is non-negotiable, Draco Malfoy will also be joining us and will therefore be excused from classes and I want you to know that it was his own choice to do so."

"Very well, I have no objections to these requests; however I will need you to elaborate slightly on the case of Draco Malfoy."

"He wishes to make amends for his parent's mistakes and I wish to allow him to do so, it is only fair that he be given that chance."

"I wholly agree with that, he has no ties with the school except that his NEWTS are coming up this year."

"That is no problem, if allowed by Professor Moody he can take those at the Ministry of Magic as the other Allures did."

"So you plan to take him with you when you leave."

"I do not pretend that this is not most irregular but it is his choice and none of your business."

"So true, one more thing before you go, Sirius Black, your godfather, he really wants to see you, I advise that you humour him, he was after all, your father's best friend."

"I'll consider it" Harry said in return before he departed, before he saw any one that claimed to be a friend or relative of his parents he wanted to ask Moody why he had never been told about them, why he had been lied to about the existence of these people.

When Harry re-emerged into the great hall all of the students had gone to class, only The Allure remained and of course Draco, he was getting suspicious looks from the others now who were no doubt wondering why he hadn't gone to class with the others.

With a wave of his hand the tables moved to the slide clearing the room, just as he had done the other evening leaving the centre for practice room.

"Right, you all know Draco, he'll be joining us for today, now I have no idea how good he is so Sid if you would kindly be the first to challenge him." Harry conjured a number of swords for the others to choose from and both Sydney and Draco took a weapon of their choice.

"If the others would kindly practice weapon and wandless combat on the matt's over there." Harry instructed, with another wave of his hand a large square area of matt's appeared for their convenience.

Harry remained to watch Draco and Sydney as they prepared to do battle, it was a lengthy exchange of blows but it was made apparent that Draco was in fact very good, Sydney wasn't the best sword fighter of the group but Harry was still overly surprised that Draco had won against her.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Harry asked as Sydney conjured two glasses of water for each of them, Draco took his gratefully.

"I was brought up as a pureblood wizard should be brought up, my father taught me how to fence when I was young, he believed in strict discipline and I have the scars to prove it."

"What else do you excel in then?"

"I am second to the top in all of my classes only Hermione Granger is above me, I have expansive knowledge of the ministry and all the laws ever passed, my mother and I travelled over the world when I was young. I am well educated in the Dark Arts as my father wanted me to become a deatheater even though I detested them."

"Impressive" Sydney said, "I have to admit Harry you certainly have quite a catch with this one."

"Thank you Sid, I am well aware of that." Harry said.

"He'll come in useful I imagine."

"I'm going to discuss that with Alastor when he arrives."

"Discuss what with whom?" Draco asked confused.

"Never you mind, Clay would you let go of Nick come over here please." Harry then turned to Sydney, "You can join the others, thanks."

"No problem Harry."

As she went to join the others Clayton joined Harry and Draco, "Pick a sword, your to challenge Draco in a minute once he has had a chance to regain his breath."

"Right you are Har."

Harry took Draco aside while Clayton warmed up, "Now don't worry, Clay is the next best fighter after me, if your getting tired just say something no one will think any less of you okay."

"I'll be fine Harry, don't worry about it." Draco said and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips before going back towards where Clayton stood and preparing to confront him.

As they began to battle one another Alastor came in and approached Harry who was the only one that wasn't engaged in an activity. Harry was a little startled to see him as he had not expected the auror until later on in the day.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Sir, I did not expect you until later."

"I did not expect to be here until later but here I am my I ask who that young boy with Clayton is, I did not ask you to recruit students Harry."

"I did not expect to sir, his name is Draco Malfoy, he asks to join us to make amends for the mistakes of his deatheater parents, he is already a match for Clayton in sword fighting and he is quiet accomplished in his classes, second to top I believe."

"We do not have use for another student Harry, however I will take it into consideration, is there any other reason that you want him to join us?"

"I feel for him if that is what you enquire about."

"It is, I will converse with this boy later, I will then pass judgement on him, for the moment he may continue to train with you."

"May I ask you something?"

"If you must"

"Dumbledore speaks of my Aunt, Uncle, Cousin and Godfather, do such people exist?" Harry asked, Alastor fell silent.

"Such people do exist, your relatives are muggles who detest magic, I do not advice that you interact with them but your godfather, well, the choice is yours."

"Why did you not tell me before?"

"Because you are my best student and I did not want to lose you through your curiosity of a different life."

"Thank you" Harry said vaguely before resuming all of his concentration back on Draco and Clayton.

The struggle finally ended when Draco was knocked to the ground and Clayton pressed the tip of his sword to the blonde's throat. Alastor and Harry clapped.

"Bravo, bravo" Alastor said, "Now that little performance is over I would like you to all gather round, I would like to say this before the students arrive for lunch."

The seven of them gathered around, Draco a little hesitant to join them for a moment but Harry pulled him with him as they sat down to listen to what the famous auror had to say.

"You may have realised that even without your presence Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be and therefore are wondering why I sent you here" There was a murmur of agreement to this, "It was not, as a few of you may believe, to recruit Draco here, it was in fact to allow you to come into contact with others your own age before you are sent off again."

"Where are you going to send us?" Trinity asked.

"To find the others,"

"Why, what happened?"

"Originally you were all to stay here for a while longer but we lost contact with the others yesterday evening, it seemed that they disappeared on their way to the America where it is rumoured a deatheater camp has been set up."

"How were they getting there?" Nicholas asked.

"They originally begun at the airport and we assume that they were ambushed there, you will be walking to Edinburgh airport, you are to all stick together at all costs, you are all to pack a bag and leave as soon as possible, there are spies everywhere since your existence was announced, you are to stay off the roads and not stay in any exposed places, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, including Harry before he asked: "What of Draco, is he to come with us?"

"Yes, you may need the extra fire power on this mission, it is time that you left, I will talk to the headmaster now."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, the mistakes in chapter three were amended, I just forgot to mention it when I posted the last chapter. xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 On our way

Chapter six – On our way

Before lunch had even begun the group that now contained seven were packing small backpacks, each contained one change of clothes, bread and apples from the kitchens, a water proof jacket and their wands. Attached at the bottom of the bags was a sleeping bag and on their person they were to carry a dagger each just for safety.

Each dressed in a way that prepared them for what was to come, Harry helped Draco who was a little lost, finding it hard to keep up with the pace that this was going, only two hours ago he had been woken from a peaceful sleep by Harry and now he was preparing to go wandering off into the wilderness with only the bare essentials.

Harry had put on a pair of lose fitting casual trousers, walking boots and a thin jumper over a loose fitted tee, the rest of the group wore similar attire, even the girls. The rest of their belongings were to remain at Hogwarts and transported to the ministry at a later time when it was determined what was going to happen to them.

To say the Allure weren't worried would be like saying that Goblins hated receiving treasure, it just didn't happen. Draco however was the worst; he was practically shaking with nerves. Just before they were due to be meeting in the entrance hall Harry took Draco aside.

"I know this is hard Dray."

"Hard is a little bit of an understatement Har."

"I know and coming with us is a big step that you really don't have to take if you're not ready to take it."

"I know but it's a step that I have to take and it makes it easier that I can take it with you rather than do it on my own."

"Glad I could help"

Harry leaned forward and kissed him passionately only to be interrupted by Nicholas coming to get them. He didn't looked embarrassed in the slightest, just smug. They finally all made it down stairs where students ogled them and whispered to each other when they saw Draco ready to leave with them.

Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyal all came to say goodbye to Draco who hugged them each in turn. Pansy even went so far as to hug Harry although she was the only one, the others angry at him for taking Draco from them. "Take good care of him Tonio." She whispered into his ear.

"The names Harry," He returned as they separated, she looked momentarily shocked but a second later she returned his smile. "And don't worry; I won't let anything happen to him so long as I have a breath left in my body."

"Head north through the Forbidden Forest, remember to stay off of the roads as much as you can. Here are your tickets and passports; I even managed to conjure one for Draco as well so that shouldn't be a problem. Good luck, "Moody told them, "Now go, and don't forget to keep in contact."

"We won't forget, we'll be fine" Harry said, "There is one thing I have to do before we go, it'll take two seconds."

"Be quick" Moody instructed.

Harry placed his bag down next to Draco before walking into the great hall and up to the staff table where he confronted the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, his godfather, Sirius Black.

"I know we don't have much time but I will come back." Harry told him.

"You are your father's son Harry, you look just like him you know, but you have your mother's eyes"

"Thank you, I never knew."

"Whatever anyone else says they would be proud of you Harry."

Murmurs were running through the hall at the use of his real name, "I have to go." Harry said, "Thank you, Sirius." At these words he turned and sprinted back to the other Allure's where he picked up his backpack and motioned to the others that they should go.

The group strolled across the Hogwarts grounds and then disappeared into the dense woodland. In single file they went, arms pushing back the undergrowth as they went. It wasn't long before they strolled off the path completely.

They did not stop until they were deep in the forest and it was nearing dusk, Harry hadn't eaten all day and his energy levels were wavering, he stopped in a clearing and announced: "We'll stop here for the night, we've gone far enough and we're all tired, some of us haven't eaten. Set up camp and set up a perimeter."

Bags were set down and everyone wandered off to do as they had been instructed, Harry and Draco remained behind, there was a fair amount of wood lying around so they began to gather it and stack it in such a manor that they could light it.

An hour later and the seven were sitting around the blazing fire; Harry was leaning against a tree trunk with Draco between his legs leaning against his chest. They had each had a couple of slices of bread and an apple each, they had to ration the food of it was to last for the next couple days.

Without a word being spoken they began to roll out their sleeping bags so that they were all around the fire in a circle, Draco looked a little left out of it all until Harry indicated that he should lye down next to him. It was a pleasantly warm evening for September so they lay atop of their sleeping bags. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer.

"Don't you two love birds get any ideas; we don't want to be listening to you making out all night." Nicholas laughed, Harry glared at him.

"I fully agree Har." Trinity said, "I don't wanna see or hear anything from you, I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, that much is obvious." Harry snarled back as he settled down, Draco remained silent as the bickering continued.

"I'm taking offence from that Har."

"And so you should Trin" Sydney said, "I would."

"Don't you start as well" Harry groaned.

"Maybe you and lover boy should sleep on opposite sides of the fire." Clayton added.

"Not a chance" Harry snarled, he then closed his eyes as Draco had done and tried to fall asleep. Clayton took it upon himself to be look out, also agreeing with Trinity that they would swap half way through the night so that they would both get some sleep.

It was three, maybe four the next morning, the fire had long since been extinguished and there was a faint, almost absent glow on the horizon. Trinity was leaning against a tree, her sleeping bag wrapped around her shoulders when she heard a rustling off in the distance. She drew her dagger out from its holder on her belt.

She prodded Nicholas who was curled up asleep next to her, he stirred ever so slightly, she continued to poke him until he was awake, she pressed her finger to her lips in a signal for him to be quiet, he nodded and shifted so that he was slowly and quietly getting from his sleeping bag.

The rustling continued, coming ever closer, Nicholas nudged Clayton who in turn woke Harry, Draco and Sydney. Trinity stood and began to work her way forwards towards the movement, Harry sat up, propping himself up with his elbows while Draco was still shaking off the lingering sleep that had enfolded him moments ago.

"Trinity," Harry called out uncertainly, "Are you alright?"

There was a curse and a sickening thud before she reappeared dragging the body a man with her. Draco stared dumbstruck, not only at the fact someone had been sneaking up on them but by the fact that Trinity was apparently stronger then she looked.

"Who is he?" Harry asked getting to his feet and going over to check his forearms but found no trace of a dark mark there.

"No idea, but no dark mark doesn't mean that he's not a deatheater."

"True, the rest of you get everything together, we'll question him." Harry cast an enervate charm on him and withdrew his dagger, pressing it to the mans throat. He had barely any hair and was clean shaven; he was wearing muggle attire and looked terrified at the sight of Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, glaring at him.

"My names Oliver … I live at the village, over there."

"Do you know who I am?"

"N-no"

"Does the name Harry Potter ring a bell?"

"No, I know nothing of that name."

"Obliviate" Harry said and the man now looked blank, "Go home" Harry instructed and the man nodded, getting up and wandering back the way he came with no memory of what had just happened. Harry then turned to address the rest of the Allure's. "Let's get moving, we can stop in the village for a hot breakfast before we leave."

Harry knew that he had been told to stay off the roads but he was hungry and stale bread didn't sound overly appetising this morning for some reason, he couldn't think why. It wasn't going to happen often that they stumbled across a town or village it was important that they take advantage while they could.

With everything packed together and all trace of them ever being here destroyed they put their bags on their backs and set off, Harry lingered behind so that he could have a moment with Draco.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the others pressed on ahead of them.

"Fine, I have to say that this is a little strange but as long as your here I can keep my sanity." Draco said, he stopped walking and stopped Harry as well, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Come on, we should get going but I promise you that someday soon we'll do this properly. Just you and me without the others watching over us and complaining."

"I look forward to it." Draco said as he drew in for another kiss, as he claimed Harry's lips for his own Nicholas called out to him to hurry up. Harry sighed with exasperation, it really didn't seem fair that his love life was suffering and so was Draco because of him and his life.

The town was small, so small that Harry doubted it qualified to be the tiniest dot on a map but it had a small shop that supplied basic groceries and a bakery. They stopped at the latter first and bought hot sausage rolls which they devoured before buying two more each and eating them as well.

Harry drank two cups of coffee as well, the others preferring tea and Draco wearily testing a muggle drink that he had purchased that was called Coke. It was fizzy and filled with caffeine, he loved it.

They then stopped off and bought more edible supplied which they packed away in their bags. Clayton and Sydney separated from the rest of the group so that they could gather information about their whereabouts; it helped to know exactly where they were.

Trinity, Megan and Nicholas also found something to occupy themselves with so that Harry and Draco could have a moment to themselves, this was much needed between the pair of them and they ended up sitting at a bus shelter, probably the only one in the village, snogging each other senseless.

When the rest of the Allures caught up with them both looked flushed, their lips swollen and their clothes slightly askew from where they had tried to lessen the barriers between them. Harry was seriously regretting allowing it to get that far because now he had an aching hard on that was causing him serious trouble.

There were not enough words in the entire world to describe how much Harry wanted Draco right now, he swore to himself that that night he would take Draco somewhere nice and spoil him a little bit, mission be damned if it must he was going to do this.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, don't worry there is lots of slash coming up in the next few chapters, I'm currently writing chapter ten so all you have to do is review five times or moreand you get the next chapter up. So don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7 Some alone time

Chapter seven – A few hidden away hours and a very long plane journey

As it had turned out Hogwarts wasn't that far from the airport in Edinburgh, Moody had been kind and allowed them an extra few hours to get there than they needed, their flight wasn't until midnight and it was only half five now, so not to draw too much attention to themselves they were to split up into pairs and linger around the terminal building, doing pretty much what they wanted for the remaining time.

This of course was Harry's idea, however no one had objected to it, partly because it gave them a chance to relax, partly because Harry was in charge while their Professors weren't there and also because they knew exactly what Harry wanted to go and do in his free him, sure enough after he and had given out instruction Harry and Draco disappeared off in the general direction of the airport hotel. The rest of the Allure's knew that they wouldn't be seen until a good few hours later.

The two teens checked in with ease and made their way up the stairs to their room which was situated on the second floor. Within a second of the door closing behind them their lips had met in a searing and desperate kiss, fingers fumbled to pull off clothes and undo buttons fast enough.

They fell on to the bed still ravishing each other, the covers far too stiff to bother with, Draco undid the button on Harry's jeans and together they kicked them off and then did the same with Draco's slacks. T-shirts were next to be discarded before boxers were also kicked off. All clothes now left forgotten in puddles of material on the floor.

Draco led the way as Harry had had no experience in these matters before hand; he kissed his way down Harry's chest pausing only briefly so that he could play with Harry's nipples with his tongue. Next Draco's tongue delved deep into Harry's belly button causing the brunette to moan and squirm in delight.

Harry brought Draco back up to his level and kissed him, as the blonde kissed his way along Harry's jaw line towards his neck Draco's fingers found Harry's entrance, he slid one finger inside and Harry moaned with pleasure at this new sensation. Draco continued to nibble at the nape of Harry's neck as a second finger was inserted.

"God, Draco … please" Harry managed to say between moans as he pushed himself down on Draco's fingers. "Now"

Draco positioned himself over Harry that meant that he had to remove his digits causing a sound of protest to escape Harry's lips; instead he kissed a soft kiss upon Harry's lips and slowly pushed himself inside.

He did not begin to move inside his boyfriend until Harry was practically begging him to do so, then he began to thrust, harder and faster with each movement until they both reached their climaxes, Harry spilling his seed over their stomachs and Draco emptying himself inside of his lover.

Draco collapsed breathless and sweaty next to Harry who was in a similar state. "Wow," Harry said, "That was amazing."

"Glad that I'm able to please" Draco said as he drew Harry into a passionate kiss. As soon as both had regained their lost breath they began to go at it again on round two which was closely followed by three, four and five before they ran out of time.

They had just about enough time for a rushed shower which almost turned into round six but with fear of missing their flight and having to explain to Moody why they avoided this.

They had to run but they made it to the arranged meeting place only a minute late, the others had no need to ask what they had been up to during their time away, trained to notice things they spotted the love bites and the flushed looks both sported. Harry having taken over the dominant role in round three and now both were a little worse for wear.

They were still holding hands by the time it came to board the plane. It was a long flight and they all managed to get some sleep, Draco half in Harry's lap as he couldn't get comfortable, Harry was having the same trouble, as if sleeping on a plane wasn't bad enough. The others passed no comment on this.

All of them were about to go mad in the confined area after six hours on board, Harry and Draco snuck off to the toilets to work off some steam and didn't come back for twenty minutes. Clayton raised an amused eyebrow when they returned, Sydney and Trinity just giggled about it together while Draco just blushed at their less than subtle actions.

By the time the captain announced the decent The Allure and Draco were about ready for cheer, in fact they did which caused a few other passengers to laugh at their antics, appreciating who the teens felt.

The airport was buzzing with travellers when they had disembarked, Harry taking a lighter view on life disappeared into one of the shops and brought a pair of sunglasses for each of them, it was sunny outside and it looked as if the weather was only going to get hotter.

"I've never been to Australia before" Draco said, just passing comment as they all took a seat outside the airport.

"Remember when we were here last" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, some guy tried to hire Harry as a model for a porn magazine." Nicolas laughed, Harry glared at him while Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

"A porn magazine?" Draco asked, now fascinated by the conversation.

"Don't ask" Harry murmured.

"Oh I'm definitely asking, what happened?"

"Well it all started while we were in a dodgy area of town looking for this drug lord that we had been sent to track down and this guy comes up to Harry and asks if he ever thought about modelling." Nicolas began.

"He then goes on to say that he works for a porn magazine and would be interested in hiring him temporarily as a model." Megan said.

"Naturally Harry tries to politely turn him down but Clay has other ideas and tells this guy that Harry will do it." Sydney said, all of them in hysterics now.

"So what did he do?" Draco asked grinning.

"Harry being Harry couldn't just not turn up because that's plain rude, but he doesn't want to go himself so he makes Clay go."

Draco laughed, "So what happened next?"

"No one knows, Clay never said a word after he got back." Harry said smugly, "We never did get it out of him, care to share Clay?"

Clayton said nothing however seemed to have paled slightly at the memory of it all. It was a moment before he spoke, "If we run into him again someone will have to kill me."

Everyone burst out laughing and didn't calm down for a good few minutes. It was then that Harry seemed to calm down and put on a serious face, they had work to do.

"Alright guys, we can take a trip down memory lane later but right now there are certain things that we have to do. To start off with we need to find somewhere to rest for the night and to leave our things during the day."

"I suggest hotel, but we'll have to change frequently so that we aren't tracked." Sydney suggested Harry however looked sceptic.

"You only want a hotel so you can have proper bathroom facilities so you can do your hair." Nicolas teased; Sydney stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright you lot, enough," Harry said, "As much as the sound of staying in the hotel is tempting we can't really risk it however I don't think we can live like tramps. So what I suggest is that we track down the others first and then we'll either settle in a hotel or we can rent something."

The others nodded their approval of this plan, after all it did seem stupid to settle somewhere and then have to traipse back and forth, especially if they were moving from town to town. That way would take far too long.

"So where do you suggest that we start?" Draco asked, he knew that Australia was a big place whether he had been there before or not and the thought of searching the entire country was a little daunting.

"Well, we'll head for the wizarding community and check for rumours of dark activity to start off with and possibly stay there for the night." Harry said swinging his backpack off of the floor and onto his back. The others followed suit and they all stood up preparing to leave.

"Erm Harry, how exactly are we going to find the wizarding community here?" Draco asked.

"Easily, we already know where it is." Harry replied, "Don't worry Dray, we know what we're doing, you just watch and learn okay." Draco nodded and followed Harry as they all headed off on foot.

They were walking along a busy main road when a minibus pulled up in the hard shoulder next to them and the driver rolled down the window. "You guys alright?" The man asked in his heavily Australian accent.

"Yeah, we're cool, where are you heading?"

"Madien Hill, wanna lift?"

"Isn't that an all wizarding town?" Carried asked Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, "Yes, are you a wizard?"

"Yep, and your Harry Potter."

"How did you know?"

"Because Alastor sent me to transport you"

Harry looked warily at this man, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Transport us where?" He asked.

"I told you, Madien Hill."

"How do we know that you aren't a deatheater?" Megan asked, in response the guy in the car rolled up his sleeves and showed them his forearms.

"That doesn't mean that you're not a deatheater." Harry stated plainly. "What's your name?"

"Drew Curry, I knew this was going to be a problem, how about you can have my wand?" He suggested.

"How about I drive and Meg gets your wand." Harry said smiling.

"If that is what it takes for you to trust me then that's fine by me."

"Then lets get moving."

It took a full sixteen minutes for them all to pile into the vehicle, Harry in the drivers seat and Megan in procession of Drew's wand. Clayton was watching Drew with a very close eye. The entire journey was spent in silence, not a single word was spoken between them until Harry parked the car up and they all got out including Drew.

"I guess you'll be wanting to know where the deatheater camp is then." Drew said, "I'm guessing that was why you wanted to come here."

"And you just happen to know where it is; somehow I find that hard to believe." Harry said as he pressed his wand to Drew's throat.

"You don't really think that The Allures are the only secret group, your ministry has you and our ministry has us, we couldn't handle this on our own, we've never seen anything like it, we know where the camp is because we've been watching it."

"Fine, take us to your ministry, now." Harry said as he roughly unhanded the other wizard.

They began to walk, abandoning the minibus completely, Harry had stowed his wand away now as they were in a muggle inhabited area and he didn't want to be responsible for causing a panic.

Drew led them to a set of stairs that presumably led down to the underground however there was a locked gateway to prevent muggles from entering. "You have to tap it twice with your wand." Drew explained, Harry did so and the door swung open, one by one they filed in, Harry pushing Drew in front.

"You know Harry; I'm beginning to think that you have trust issues." Drew said as each member of the Allure along with Draco lit their wands as they descended down the darkened steps.

"Can you blame me?" Harry snapped, as they reached the bottom of the steps, in front of them was a sheet of a water like substance that was a murky silver colour. "You first then," Harry said and pushed Drew through.

"Is it really necessary to do that?" Draco asked as they heard a thud that meant Harry had actually pushed Drew over.

"Actually yes, it'd be a fine thing if this was the deatheater camp." Harry returned flashing Draco a reassuring smile. "Let's get it over with then" He said and stepped through the sheet, it was cool and refreshing after the heat outside but it didn't last as he stepped into a large room that didn't look so different from the ministry from magic in London.

A wizard was standing by Drew, clearly having helped him up, the others soon all stepped through the sheet, their wands drawn prepared to fight if they had to, they didn't.

"I presume you are Harry Potter." The wizard standing by Drew asked, Harry just nodded.

"That's him, got major trust issues but I suppose that if he didn't we should be slightly more worried."

"That's enough Drew; you've done your job now you can return to work." Drew nodded and left, "My name is Manton Moody,"

"Moody?" Harry enquired.

"Yes, I am related to Alastor, he is my half brother, now I gather that you are the rest of the Allure."

"Strange how Harry always gets named but we're always 'the rest of the Allure'" Clayton said bitterly, Harry just ignored him, as did Manton.

"Yes, apart from Draco, he's my boyfriend."

"Ah, okay, if you would kindly follow me to my office and we can talk." They all followed Manton across the large entrance hall and down a brightly lit corridor, they all filed into a large office and conjured chairs for themselves as Manton took a seat behind his desk. "Right I must let you know that since Alastor contacted me this morning I have had more news of the whereabouts of your other fellow Allure's however the news isn't good."

"We weren't expecting it to be" Harry said honestly, the others nodded in agreement.

"They are alive and well however it seems that they have all had their memories removed, I believe that the two eighteen year olds are working at a muggle club called Blade and the other two are in the local educational facility, unfortunately they have no idea who they are."

"How do you know?" Harry asked at once.

"Because Drew, who you have met, is a student at that particular school, he has been keeping an eye on the situation and has even befriended one of the boys, I believe that you call him Landon however he is now known as Tom."

"Wait, what are the others called?" Harry asked.

"I believe Logan has taken on the name of James, Carrie has the name of Lily and Cassidy is called Darcie, do they have meaning to you?"

Everyone shook their head apart from Harry who responded, "Yes, Tom, as in Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name, Lily was my mother and James was my father." Harry said sadly, "But Darcie, it has no meaning to me, not that I can think of anyway." Then after a moment of thinking Harry continued, "Thinking about it, Darcie means of the dark."

"How do you know?" Manton asked, even the other Allure's and Draco looked surprised.

"A couple of years ago we studied names and their meanings, we never got on to human names but I did extra work and learnt them anyway."

A look of understanding crossed over all of their faces. "Right, now here is what I think you should do …"

Harry however raised a hand to stop this man, "I'm sorry Manton, whatever your position is in this ministry I am in charge of the Allure's and I will direct our actions, although I do not object to helpful comments as long as you don't interfere."

"Very well but may I suggest that since you will be needing Drew that you except the offer of a house that is close to both locations where you all may stay."

"Thank you, that is much appreciated, may I ask that we go there now, it has been a long journey and we would very much like to rest."

"I thought you might feel that way, I have already organized transport for you, I will of course report to you first think in the morning, however before you go I must tell you that I have been able to secure one other job at Blade, you might want to discuss which of you fills it."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, they finally get it on and there is pleanty more in the coming chapters, I've just written chapter eleven and the boys are in for a big surprise, hehehe. Don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the quicker I update, if I get hardly get any then I feel all rejected and I can't write when I feel like that.


	8. Chapter 8 Having a little fun

Chapter eight

During the car ride it was much debated who would fill the post at Blade, Harry was expressing the wish that Draco might want to seeing as he might want to actually do something worthwhile after coming along with them however being a Malfoy made him instantly recognizable not only as a deatheater but his white blonde hair didn't exactly blend in with the crowd, besides that he was looking a little peaky.

"Are you alright Dray?" Harry asked as they neared the house they would be staying in for the foreseeable future, Harry was getting a little worried seeing as Draco seemed to be a couple shades paler than normal and that was saying something.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous, I don't travel well." Draco replied as the car came to a stop, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

They had decided that Clayton would take the job seeing as he looked more the part than the others and Harry had just not wanted to do it, preferring to spend his evenings wooing Draco.

As soon as they got in Harry and Draco picked the only room in the house with a double bed, leaving everyone else to settle in themselves. It was a nice enough room, the walls were a pale purple, the carpet a slightly deeper shade. The bed covers, pillows and curtains were all white and were embroidered with purple flowers.

"Are you okay now Dray?" Harry asked, "You still look a little pale but then again your always pale."

"I'm okay, I just don't travel well that's all and I'm really tired."

"Then we should rest."

"Well, I was more thinking that we could use the rest of our energy to …"

"Nothing you are about to say will lead to rest, not that I'm against the idea or anything." Harry said pulling Draco towards him for a passionate kiss.

"Maybe you were right, we should rest first."

"Not a chance." Harry said and fell down onto the bed pulling Harry with him.

Meanwhile Drew sat with Megan and conversed in the kitchen/dinning room. Drew had made tea for them both since Megan was finding it hard to drift off and Drew didn't really need to sleep just yet.

"So what's with Harry and that blonde, he's not one of you is he?" Drew asked as Megan took a sip of the scalding liquid but quickly put the cup down so that she could allow it to cool.

"No, Draco was a student at our wizarding school, Hogwarts, we stopped there via travelling here, his parents were deatheaters and are now in our wizarding prison, Azkaban, he claims that he wants to make amends for his parents mistakes however its really because he's got a crush on Harry."

"So are those two dating?"

"Pretty much, they've been going at it whenever they got a free moment, in fact, I think if you listen carefully they're even at it now."

Sure enough as silence descended between them they could hear the familiar sounds of love making above them and they both burst out laughing.

"You certainly know your friend well."

"We grew up together, although I never knew that Harry was such a sex manic." Megan said jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked as he caught his breath, recovering from his laughing fit.

"We've never had the chance to interact with others our age, the Allure is our family so we've never dated each other, too complicated."

"So you're single."

"I didn't mean it like … yes."

"I could, you know, take you out some place nice if you wanted."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, are you going to except my offer?"

"I think I may do that, however for the moment I think I may head up to bed, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, I'll see you in the morning." Drew replied, he was a little shocked when she placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before disappearing into the hallway and up the stairs.

The following morning, after a good sixteen hours of sleep the Allure, Draco and Drew all assembled in the kitchen all of them eating breakfast after having fended for themselves in the battle for the fridge, counter, stove and microwave.

As their hadn't been enough seats around the table Sydney was sat upon the counter along with Megan, Draco was sat on Harry's lap however he wasn't eating anything, he was still feeling a little off however he had managed a slice of toast, not wanting to be left behind when the others went off to do whatever they were going to end up going today.

"So what's the plan?" Drew asked, he was dressed in a school uniform of sorts, a white shirt, red and silver tie and black trousers.

"Well, Trinity and Nicholas will accompany you to the school this morning, Sydney and Clayton will take Megan and watch the club, see if they can find the others, where they live and anything else you can find out. Trin and Nick will also follow Landon and Cass."

"And, erm, what will you be doing?" Megan asked eyeing both Harry and Draco suspiciously, they both smiled innocently.

"We're going to be checking out the surrounding area, getting to know the land, you know, just in case."

"In other words you two are going on a date but calling it something else so you don't feel so guilty about sending everyone else out to work while you and him have fun."

"That's pretty much it, see if you can't pick up a date Clay, maybe it'll make you that bit more sociable."

"Or maybe if someone" Here Clay gave Harry and Draco an evil glare, "hadn't kept me up all night you wouldn't be complaining about my lack of social graces."

"Sorry" Harry mumbled having the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself until he pulled Draco down for a kiss.

"Apparently you're not _that _sorry." Clayton mumbled, the others were watching in amusement at the show until Drew suddenly stood up and announced that if he didn't leave now then he was going to be late.

This spurred them all on, they got up, pulled shoes and jackets on and were all heading out the front door. Trinity, Nicholas and Drew went first closely followed by Sydney, Clayton and Megan and then finally Harry and Draco also departed.

Harry and Draco strolled down the street hand in hand, it wasn't far from what they could only say was the high street although it was only a small row of charity shops, cafes, restaurants, clothing stores, a supermarket and a night club with letters above the door that announced the name Blade. At night they could clearly see that the letters would illuminate.

Harry cast a subtle glance over to the Riverside Café (that was not in fact by a river but by a busy road) that was situated across the street. He saw that Clayton and Sydney were sitting there with a newspaper and two steaming mugs. At the bus stop close by sat Megan, as Harry's eyes swept over her she checked her watch as if the bus were running late.

Harry walked straight by them all and headed for the opposite end of the high street so they could claim that they were indeed surveying he streets and not just 'having fun' as Clayton had accused them.

They settled on a café called Shaun's Shack; they sat down on one of the tables set out on the street itself. At once an enthusiastic waitress came out to serve them. "My names Brandi, is there anything I can get you two gentlemen?"

"I'll take a sparkling water please." Draco said, his stomach was still not settled and he was beginning to wonder if he had some sort of bug, however he would have never admitted this to any of the Allure's let alone Harry.

"Make that two and that chocolate chip muffin in your window looks delicious, we'll take one of those as well thank you."

"I'll be right back." Brandi said cheerfully turning from them and practically skipping back to the counter where a grouchy old woman stood.

"Well the locals seem nice enough; let's just hope we don't cause trouble for them." Harry said, Draco never got a chance to respond as the waitress returned with their water and the muffin.

"Harry, you just had breakfast" Draco said as Harry removed a chunk and bit into it.

"Well I was slightly distracted from my food because A) I had a weight in my lap that was turning me on slightly and B) because you hardly ate anything."

"I'm not hungry." Draco said flatly, "And if I was turning you on that much you should of said, I wouldn't have minded a long shower before we left."

"Tempting but we have a job to do." Harry said grinning, "And please eat something, we may not be able to have lunch."

"I'll risk it." Draco said, and the two of them lapsed into silence, Harry eating his muffin and Draco occasionally sipping at his drink until the blonde asked: "What is it we are actually meant to be doing besides stuffing our faces?"

"Getting to know the area, looking for possible clues to who removed the memories of our four brightest Allure's and looking for our friends."

"Our friends, I haven't even met them yet."

"You will when we find them, your one of us now."

"No I'm not Harry; I'll never be one of you."

"I'm in charge and I say you are."

"You may want me to be Harry but I didn't grow up with you, I didn't train with you and I haven't been on all those back packing holidays that you guys went on together. I flew all the way around the world because I thought that I might actually love you, I'm yours Harry but I'll never be one of you."

"Draco I …"

"You don't have to say anything, I can except that this is hard and that we have a job to do so lets just agree to say no more on the subject."

"Okay but before we close this topic of discussion can I have my say please" Draco blushed and signalled that Harry should continue. "I know how you feel, I was reluctant at first because I thought I may have to leave you behind but I let myself go when you decided that you wanted to come along. I realise that you'll never be an Allure but you are still going to be a permanent part of this group."

"Thank you Harry."

However Harry wasn't paying attention, he had just spotted Carrie walking down the street with a beautiful golden retriever. "I'll be right back Draco, wait for me here." Draco just nodded as Harry got up and walked over to this girl, apart of him was slightly confused but there was a small flare of jealousy as well hidden deep down somewhere.

"Excuse me do you have the time?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, its ten thirty." She replied smiling at him as if she had never met him before, she certainly didn't recognize him.

"That's a beautiful dog that you've got, what's his name?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Thank you, her name is Sandy."

"I know this may seem a little off but I think your gorgeous and I'd like to get to know you a bit better, are you going to be doing anything this evening?"

Carrie actually seemed to blush at the compliment that Harry had given her. "I'm working actually, but you could always drop round the club." She suggested, "I work at Blade."

"I'll see you there tonight then, what time are you likely to be there?"

"All night."

Then realising something Harry continued, "I've been so overwhelmed by your beauty that I have yet to get your name?"

"Lily, and yours?"

"Harry, I shall see you tonight my beautiful flower." Harry said knowing full well how cheesy that line actually sounded. He kissed her hand and then began to walk back to Draco who still sat at the café discretely watching the two interact. The small flare of jealously had raged when Harry had kissed her hand.

When Harry sat back down Draco gave him a questioning look, Harry smiled at him, checked that Carrie had gone on her way before grabbing the blonde and kissing him. "That was Carrie, I've got a date with her tonight, but you're coming with me."

"So you're telling me you just chatted her up?"

"Yep, not jealous are you?"

"No" Draco said this a little too quickly and both just smiled at one another knowing full well that he was clearly lying.

"Don't worry babe she isn't my type, she isn't you, besides that she's my sister, that's kind of gross."

"So true"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm enjoying writing them but I'm not too sure that this story has much direction left, let me know what you think okay, is this story getting worse with each chapter? Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9 Having more fun

Chapter nine

By five that evening they had all managed to return to the house, Harry had now gathered them in the sitting room to get everyone updated on what had been found out that day. He had told no one about his small triumph and was keeping it until last so he could rub Clayton's nose in it.

Trinity and Nicholas had found out where Cassidy and Landon were staying, it was in a small flat about twenty minutes from the school however there had been no trace of an adult, at least not from what they had seen.

Sydney, Megan and Clayton hadn't actually got a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary around the club; they hadn't seen Carrie or Logan. Then when everyone else was getting up to leave Harry made them all sit down again.

"I have something to add" Harry said, "Just because you assume I did nothing worthwhile today doesn't mean that I did." He said and the others all looked confused however it was extremely hard to take Harry seriously at the present moment, especially seeing as Draco was cuddled up to him and was dozing.

"I spoke with Carrie today, she'll be working at the club tonight, she expects me to be there."

"Okay, how did you manage that?" Nicholas asked as everyone else just took in the news.

"I'm not just a pretty face" Harry said proudly.

"Not even that" Draco mumbled Sydney laughed.

"So how did you manage it Har?" Trinity asked.

"He chatted her up and arranged to meet her in Blade tonight." Draco said as he sat up a little but still remaining cuddled close to Harry.

"You didn't" Nicholas said.

"Yep, that's pretty much how I did it but since I did we get to go out tonight."

"Apart from me who actually has to work at Blade tonight," Clayton said somewhat grumpily.

"Right that's settled then, for the moment I think we should all get some rest, and decide what we're going to wear tonight, Clayton you should get dressed and go over now, make a good impression."

Clayton nodded and he along with everyone else went off to follow Harry's orders. Drew, Draco and Harry were the only ones left in the room now, however when Drew went to leave as well Harry actually called him down.

"I have a question for you." Harry said, Draco was once again dozing against Harry and was only half listening to the conversation.

"Go on," Drew said knowing full well that Harry didn't need to be give n permission to continue, he'd do it anyway.

"You say that you are part of a group similar to us Allures."

"Yes, that is so."

"Then where are the others?"

"You miss understand me, similar to the Allure's not like them, we work as individuals, we were trained individually we aren't close like you. We all wear these bracelets as a means of identifying each other."

"But these bracelets, can't they be worn by anyone?"

"Only the wearer can take them off and we never remove them."

"Right, you can go" Harry said and Drew left, eager to find Megan and talk to her.

"So what do you propose we do for the extra few hours that we have?" Draco asked waking up now that everyone else was gone.

Harry smiled at him, "Well, if you're feeling up to it we could always go upstairs and…"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Draco said grinning smugly.

Harry got up, picking Draco up bridal style and kissed him before carrying him up the stairs into their room, watching from the doorway of their room was Trinity and Sydney who giggled at the antics of Harry and Draco.

Harry tossed Draco onto the bed before pouncing on him and straddling him. Making sure the door had closed behind him first Harry bent down and kissed the blonde who was firmly pinned beneath him. "You're absolutely gorgeous Draco." Harry whispered, his breath ghosting over Draco's cheek with each word making a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"I'm not exactly complaining myself." Draco responded as he bucked his hips upwards and managed to lip Harry over and pin him.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Harry said smiling.

Draco now claimed Harry's lips as his own while his hands slid under Harry's top and glided over toned stomach muscles up to his nipples which he pinched mercilessly.

Harry moaned into Draco, only making him want to hear more. The blonde kissed his way down the other teens jaw to the nape of his neck which he bit and nibbled at until he was confident that he had left a mark.

It was then that they began to remove clothing, not wanting any barriers between their skin. Fingers fiddled with trouser buttons and shirts were yanked over their heads, lips only parting enough to allow this. Trousers and boxers were thrown to the floor and forgotten about.

Draco kissed his way down Harry's evenly tanned torso, pausing briefly to delve his tongue into his belly button and then to admire the dark trail of hair that ran from Harry's navel down to his cock, which Draco took into his mouth causing Harry to moan loudly, it took all of Harry's will power not to buck his hips up.

"Draco … I …" Harry gasped but as these words escaped him he emptied his seed into Draco's willing mouth, the blonde swallowed it all greedily and then positioned himself over his lover.

As Draco kissed the other teen Harry could taste himself, this only made him make the kiss deeper and more affectionate. As Draco slowly pushed into his lover Harry urged him to go deeper and then as Draco began to move slowly inside of Harry, he urged the blonde to go faster.

They climaxed together, almost simultaneously. Both breathless and exhausted they fell into a light doze, Draco cuddled up against Harry, his head resting on Harry's chest where he could hear the heart beat.

They were woken at twenty to nine by Nicholas bounding into their room without knocking and then squealing in terror he dashed out again. Trinity then came in so that she could see what all the fuss was about, instead of dashing straight out again she smirked at the sight before her.

Harry and Draco had fallen asleep atop the bed covers but were positioned in such away that they were covering each others masculine areas but they were still very much without clothing.

Trinity conjured a large bucket of water and without hesitating she through it over them. Both Harry and Draco jumped, the later actually jumped right out of bed and fell onto the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"Trin, did you have to do that, and could you at least knock next time."

"It serves you right," Trinity snapped at Harry, "it was Nick who originally cam in to wake you and I think you may have scared the poor boy for life."

"Serves him right" Draco grumbled as he retrieved his boxers and pulled them on.

"You two better hurry up and get ready, we're going soon, oh and by the way, the showers free and by the smell of you you're going to need one."

Harry threw a pillow at her retreating back as she left the room; it missed by about two inches and fell softly to the floor.

Harry and Draco made their way to the bathroom and locked themselves inside, Sydney saw them go in and had been just about to protest when the door had closed, she had hoped that they would hurry but it seemed that they had other plans.

Harry and Draco however did have some restraint, as the water spurted from the shower head and onto their bodies they just washed each other and kissed but went no further than that. Not that they didn't want to, they did, very much so but they had work to do and they were already running a little late.

When they finally made it back to their bedroom there was a long process of picking out an outfit to wear, Harry had to use particular care as he had to hide the love bite that Draco had given him earlier.

Seeing as they hadn't brought many clothes to wear they had to transfigure what they already had, Harry turned an old t-shirt into a green turtle neck that covered his neck, he then made a pair of slacks turn into jeans that were a faded shade of black.

Draco transfigured himself a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt to wear before they both their way downstairs where the others where waiting.

"Finally" Sydney said, "We can finally get going."

"Don't start Sid, right, I'll go in first and start talking to Carrie, Draco will go in with Sydney, Meg will go with Drew and Nick will go in with Trin. Steer clear of Clay as best as possible, if I can manage it then I'll bring Carrie back here but at the very least I hope that I can examine her."

"How are you going to manage that?" Nicholas asked, he generally looked interested, Harry had been wondering that himself.

"I don't know, I'll figure that out if I get the chance." Harry responded, "Right now if there are no other questions and everyone is ready to go then we should get moving." Harry declared.

Everyone got up and headed to the front door, jackets weren't needed seeing as it was quite warm outside, Harry was actually worried that he would overheat in his jumper.

By the time they reached Blade it was quarter to ten but there wasn't too much of a queue outside and they got in quite easily. It was fairly packed inside but pleasantly so, Harry went and sat at the bar where Carrie was serving.

"Hey, you showed." Carrie said, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, get me a coke."

"Not a drinker?"

"Not so much, and don't forget one for yourself."

"Thank you" Carrie said as Harry handed her some money.

"And you can keep the change." He said, "I don't suppose you can get off early tonight?"

"Tom does owe me a favour," Carried said.

"There you go, what time can you get off."

"I never said that I would."

"Come on, you know you want to." Harry said.

"Maybe I do, but I do need the money."

"I'm sure you'll manage one night, I'll give you a night that you'll remember forever." Harry said smiling at her; it was the charming smile that would make any person fall for him.

"Well, if you put it that way then how could I refuse?" Carrie said, "I'll be off in an hour or so, will you wait here for me?"

"Of course, but I see a few friends of mine over there, I'll be right back." Harry said motioning over to where Draco stood with Sydney.

Carrie nodded and went back to work; Clayton was conversing with Landon as they poured drinks for other customers. Harry made his way towards Sydney and his boyfriend.

"She's getting off work in an hour or so, I'll take her someplace and stun her, I'll meet you back at the house later, why don't you two stay here and have a good time okay."

"You sure?" Sydney asked.

"Very, you okay with that Dray?"

"I'm not sure that I'll have a good time without you but I'll see what I can manage." Draco responded.

"You keep an eye on him" Harry said addressing Sydney, "Make sure that he doesn't have too much fun without me."

Sydney just shook her head in disbelief as Harry returned to the bar and ordered another drink.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review for me, five reviews gets the next chapter out. Hugs and kisses Phoebe.


	10. Chapter 10 Welcome back

Chapter ten

An hour later Harry and Carrie walked out of Blade hand in hand, Harry was working out a plan in his mind as they walked along deep in casual conversation. Harry felt slightly strange calling Carrie, Lily.

They were discussing things so trivial that Harry was confused to whether Carrie was actually Carrie any more. They walked along for a while before Harry stopped to tie his shoe, he bent down, drew out his wand and stunned her. She fell limply into his arms and he carried her back to thee house.

He lay her down on the sofa and woke her. "Where am I?" She asked at once sitting up and looking around nervously, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, you fainted" Harry lied, "I brought you back to my house, would you like some tea, coffee or water?" She shook her head; Harry took a seat next to her. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?" She queried, "I knew you were too good to be true."

"What do you mean?"

"Why on earth would a guy like you be interested in a girl like me?"

"Yeah, your very pretty, your just not my type, you don't have a penis."

"Your gay" Harry nodded, "Then why did you chat me up and then ask me out?"

"Because I want to help you, your name isn't Lily, its Carrie Baline, we have been friends since we were little kids, your memory has been removed and I'd like to see if we can get it back."

"Wait, what, I don't know you, I've lived here my entire life, I have no idea what your talking about, my name is Lily."

"Look, if you let me look inside your head and I'm wrong then I'll let you go and you can forget all about me but if I'm right then you have to let me give you back your memory."

"I don't want you inside my head." Carrie said stubbornly.

"I don't want to force you Carrie, you are a good friend, you're like a sister to me but that doesn't mean that I won't."

She got up to try and leave but Harry just stunned her, sat her down and preformed occumency on her and found what he was looking for. There was a lot of faulty work around her memories, with a few simple spells that were in lost Latin text he was able to break them down and then with a few more complicated spells he began to restore each memory that had been removed.

It was long and tiring work in the middle of which everyone returned, they remained silent and did not disturb Harry and Carrie as he worked to rebuild who she was. It was four in the morning at which time Harry was drained magically, mentally and physically.

Carrie was a little confused, however Harry had done a good job on her but it didn't stop Carrie from being distraught, she couldn't remember what had happened to her or even who had done it to her. She was given a cup of tea and was settled down in bed for a good nights rest. She had been through a traumatic experience and needed to regain her energy and get her head around it.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked her as he tucked her in. She nodded and smiled at him, "Okay, I'm right across the hallway if you need anything." Again she nodded before closing her eyes and turning away from him.

When Harry had left her he heard her start to cry, and it was then that he broke one of the main rules of being an Allure. Never hate your enemy but Harry hated them now, he loathed them with every fibre of his being and vowed that he would kill them.

He slowly made his way across the hall and into his room where Draco waiting for him, he was sat up on the bed reading a book which he closed and put aside when Harry entered.

"How is she?" Draco asked, he didn't know her and didn't really care but he knew that Harry did and therefore he did.

"Bad but she'll get better, it took a lot out of her but she'll be alright."

"That's a good thing right."

"I suppose."

"If it's a good thing why are you so upset?"

"Because she shouldn't have to get over it and move on, our training tells us that if you can't deal with things like this you get left behind, she cries tonight but tomorrow morning she'll be the old Carrie that we know and love. We all suppress things, it's how we've been trained."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A spell was cast upon us all so that we remember what was done to our families, everything we saw, the pain, the torture and the death. It doesn't matter how young we were when it happened, we remember."

"What is it that you remember?"

"He came to my parent's house, my mother she tried to save me, he murdered y father first, I remember his screaming as he was tortured first before the life was taken from him. I watched my mother die before my eyes, I was only one years old, powerless to do anything. Then he turned his wand on me."

"What they've done to you isn't right, they shouldn't be allowed …"

"But they have, we've lived with it our whole lives, it's the lot we were given and we except it, I had a choice this evening, I could have removed that memory from Carrie's mind but I didn't, I let her remember the fact that she was put under the imperio curse at the age of nine, made to murder both her parents, six year old twin sisters and her four year old brother. I could have taken that pain away but I didn't."

"You can't mess with peoples minds Harry, you rebuilt who she was, Carrie may not have been the person she is today without that memory, however brutal it is."

"Maybe your right, but it still doesn't change the fact that I could have made her existence that little bit better but I didn't."

"Come on baby, don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault that the ministry mistreated you, I know you feel responsible for your friends and that they look up to you and respect you but in the end your all in the same position. Besides, you have me to care for you now so I'm going to help you to relax."

Draco slowly began to kiss him, soft sweet kisses to his lips and then caring butterfly kisses down his jaw to the collar of Harry's turtle neck. Draco withdrew only long enough to remove it before his hand went to rest upon Harry's chest, where he could feel the brunette's heart beating beneath his palm.

The kisses that they shared were adoring and loving, Draco's fingers ran through Harry's ebony hair loving its silky texture. When Draco pulled back he looked deep into Harry's intense emerald orbs as if engrossed by a meaningful book.

Draco stroked a stray hair out of Harry's eyes and kissed him again. "Are you tired?" The blonde asked, Harry just nodded in response.

"What I did today was draining in more ways than one."

"That's okay, I could use a break, I'm quite tired myself."

"Tell me what you did after I left, did you have fun?"

"It wasn't bad, Drew and Megan began making out and then Clayton chatted up this guy that he was serving and arranged to meet him tomorrow morning for coffee and then after three or four girls hit on me I left recommending that the hook up with Nicholas, however as I left Sydney was snogging one."

As Draco had told him this they had settled themselves under the duvet, facing each other and they were holding hands.

"Really?"

"Yep, everyone had a good time while you were working."

"I'm sorry that you didn't."

"I'm okay with that, your good at what you do and should therefore keep doing it."

"I don't think I want to." Harry admitted "It isn't exactly a fulfilling life to lead, maybe I want a relatively normal life."

"We can all dream Harry but there may not be a chance that you will ever get that, we all have a role to fill in this life, as far as I can see yours is to kill Voldemort and save the day for all of us that aren't brave enough to do so."

"And what's your role in life Dray?"

"Mine is to be with you until the day that I die."

"Or the day that I die" Harry said gravely, "But I don't want to talk about that, I just want to lie here with you forever."

After a few moments of silence Harry was fast asleep, for a while Draco just watched him, his features smooth and innocent in sleep there was no sign of the turmoil and pain that was concealed beneath his outer appearance.

Draco fell asleep with this image in his mind and as a result he dreamt of Harry, sexual dreams that he would never admit to later but there was also a child, a baby in a crib that he couldn't make sense of.

When he awoke Harry was gone but the bed was still warm from his presence, there were voices downstairs but Draco was loath to get up and go to them, the bed was warm and inviting him to linger longer.

It was tempting to wait for Harry to return to him so that they could make sweet love to him until Harry was begging him to make the orgasms stop and even then he would keep going. The thought alone was turning him on so he remained in bed, waiting.

However when Harry did finally return he was looking sombre, Draco knelt up and Harry encircled his arms around his waist and kissed him. "What's wrong baby?"

"We have to kidnap Landon and Cassidy after school today, not some thing I'm looking forward to doing, especially since I'm going to have to go into their minds and rebuild what was taken."

"Why you, why can't the other do it?" Draco asked, his stomach wasn't feeling too brilliant again but he didn't want to part with Harry, especially not when he needed someone to comfort him.

"Because I'm the only one who was able to develop this particular skill far enough to manage a task this huge," Harry said.

Draco's stomach gave a lurch and he scrambled out of bed trying to keep the contents of his stomach down. "I have to …" Draco tried to say but then loosing the battle he made a mad dash for the bathroom which unfortunately was already occupied. Draco began to retch and before he could stop himself he had thrown up in the hallway.

Harry rushed out to help him, casting a vanishing and then a cleaning charm on the vomit but not before the sickly sweet smell had wafted into his nostrils. Harry bent down and began to rub soothing circles on the blonde back.

"Draco honey, are you alright." Feebly Draco nodded, Nicholas watched from the doorway of the bathroom after having just stepped out, he looked genuinely concerned. "Nick, could you get Carrie for me."

Nicholas nodded and headed for the stairs, "Why do you need Carrie?"

"She's the only one of us trained to be a medi-witch." Harry told him.

"Harry I'm fine, I just had a bit too much to drink last night that's all, nothing to worry about, I don't need a medi-witch, I'm hung over is all." Draco protested as Harry led him back to their room and lay him down on the bed.

"I'd feel better if you just let her look you over, just in case."

"I'm fine, I don't need to be checked over." Draco said again but Harry looked stern.

"I'll be the judge of that." Carrie said from the door, she was looking slightly more feeble than usual but as Harry had predicted she was just Carrie, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Please don't make a fuss, I'm fine" Draco said as Carrie approached them and withdrew her wand.

"I'll just give you a general check up okay," She said, Harry nodded but Draco looked sceptic about this, he turned to Harry.

"Please, I'm fine, I feel better already."

"What's wrong with you, why don't you want a check up?"

"I just don't like medi witches and wizards, when I was a child I had a bad experience okay, please don't, I'm alright, honestly."

"Oh Dray, don't be silly, Carrie won't hurt you, just relax."

Draco did as he was told but he was still a little nervous, he made a silent vow to himself that he wasn't going to drink any potions that this woman gave to him.

After numerous spells Carrie called Nicholas to her, and after a hushed conversation between the two of them Nicholas scurried off looking excited, Carrie then turned to Harry and Draco.

"I only have my assumptions but I have some news for the two of you, before I tell you anything Nick is brewing a potion so that I can be sure that I am right."

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other not sure what to expect from this but both as nervous as the other, looking at Carrie begging them not to keep them in suspense any longer.

* * *

Wow, seven reviews, you guys rock! I love you all. Here is chapter ten for you lucky people, thanks for the great reviews.


	11. Chapter 11 Good News

Chapter eleven

Nick came back with a potion vile filled with a creamy white substance, he was looking at the two in awe. Carrie quickly took the potion and ushered Nicholas out of the room and closed the door but not before she made him promise not to tell any one.

"I'll need a drop of your blood." Carrie said and at once Draco recoiled from her reach.

"Why, what do you need my blood for, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, I just need your blood to see if my assumption is correct, if it is then it is a cause for celebration not remorse, now will you please trust me." Draco shook his head looking terrified, "Harry!" Carrie pleaded with him; Harry understood what she wanted him to do.

"Come on Dray, I won't let her hurt you, I would trust her with my life."

"But she has just had her memory removed and put back in, sorry Harry but I don't have the same level of trust in her that you do."

"Do you want me to get the blood then?" Draco shook his head. "Well we have to have a drop of blood so if you don't agree to it then we'll just have to stun you and get it anyway."

"If you do then I'm not having sex with you for a week." Draco warned as Harry withdrew his wand, however at these words he put it back.

"I promise not to stun you; I don't think I could cope without sex." Harry said and leaned in to kiss Draco, Carrie however _could_ do without sex from Draco, and so without further ado she stunned him and pricked his finger putting two drops of Draco's blood into the potion before healing him and waking him.

"You knew she was going to do that." Draco said irritably and turned away from Harry, however he wasn't paying attention to his boyfriend.

"What are we looking for?" He asked Carrie.

"Red for negative and blue for positive" She responded carefully mixing the blood and potion together and then it began to change colour.

"It's blue" Harry said, "Positive."

"Positive, positive for what?" Draco asked panicked, Harry looked at Carrie questioningly.

"Congratulations Harry, Draco appears to be pregnant?"

"WHAT!" The two teens said in unison.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked, as Carrie opened her mouth to explain Harry interrupted, "I know _how _this could happened so don't get cute." He snapped.

Draco seemed to be having a little trouble breathing; Harry sat next to him and took his hand within his own. "Draco, honey, are you okay?"

Draco didn't respond right away, his breathing slowly returned to normal but there was still panic in his eyes. "But, I can't be pregnant."

"Oh you are Draco, what's wrong with that, it is Harry's baby right?" Carrie asked.

"Of course its mine" Harry said at once, "It is right?" He then asked Draco uncertainly.

"I haven't been sleeping around if that's what you mean." Draco snapped, "Its just I never thought that this would ever happen."

"So you knew that you could get pregnant?" Harry asked, "I mean, it isn't exactly as if this is an everyday occurrence, there aren't many wizards that are able to conceive."

"Yes I knew that I could conceive but only if I found the one person that I was meant to be with for the rest of my life, you see my great, great grandmother on my mother's side was a pure veela. All her decedents were female so it didn't really matter about the whole part veela thing because they can conceive anyway."

"So the veela part of you has allowed you to conceive our baby because we're soul mates?" Harry said summing up what had been said.

"Pretty much" Draco said, "I'm sorry I never mentioned it but I never thought we were soul mates, it just seems a little surreal."

"I know baby, I know." Harry said to Draco as he pressed a soft kiss upon his lips. "But now we have to be practical now that we know, I don't want you leaving this house, I won't risk losing you or the baby."

"The baby is barely an inch long; I think I can cope with going out of the house Harry." Draco said indignantly, little did they know that this was only the start of their bickering.

"I don't care, I want you to eat healthy and exercise regularly, I want you and the baby to be as healthy as physically possible."

"Isn't he cute when he gets all worried" Carrie said to Draco, Harry snorted indignantly at this however Draco just nodded and smiled at his lover. "I'll leave the two of you alone to celebrate and don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Carrie." Harry said as she left closing the door after her.

"Now Harry, I know your worried and a little excited about this but I don't want you to treat me any different, I'm pregnant not terminal."

"I know but I worry, don't you see how much risk this puts you and especially the baby in, I'm Harry Potter and the most feared wizard in the world wants me dead, what happens if he finds out about you?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"I don't want any deatheaters finding out that you're pregnant, in fact I think that you should go back to England."

"What, why, there's nothing for me there, you know that, I have nothing to go back to, besides aren't I in more danger there where I have no one to protect me?"

"I have a safe house there that you can stay in, I can't watch you all the time, I want to know that you're safe."

"If I go back to England then you won't be able to keep an eye on me at all, besides that you're going to miss my pregnancy if you do that, can we not at least try for normal, where we go and buy things for the baby and fuss over what to name it."

"You really want all of that?" Harry asked smiling happily.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"I would love to have all of that, I'd even bicker over what colour to paint the nursery with you but before we can do that I want to know that when the baby is born that it'll be safe and loved, in a world that isn't plagued by war and death."

"Does that mean that we can't have normal?"

"It means that normal comes later, after I destroy Voldemort, which I promise you I will do, wherever I have to go."

"And wherever you go I'll be right there by your side, you're not going to miss one day of this pregnancy that at least I am determined about."

Harry leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend pushing him down on to the bed where he continued to ravish his mouth.

As they continued to make love the other Allures gathered in the sitting room having random discussions when they heard the tell tale signs of the beginnings of a long day. In the end they had to turn on some music to drown out the sounds. The two teens didn't make it downstairs until two, an hour before the school was due to let out.

"We're really behind schedule Harry, did you have to go at it for so long." Clayton said as they entered the sitting room.

"Actually," Harry said, "We did." Then he looked between the Allures and then to Draco, taking the blondes hand within his own and grinning madly. He cast several privacy spells around the room before saying: "I was hoping that everyone would be here before I told you this but I just can't hold it in. Draco's pregnant."

Everyone looked shock all apart from Carrie and Nicholas who had known already. Everyone got up to try and hug the couple at once, Harry and Draco were practically suffocated by all the people surrounding them.

"I thought we were behind schedule." Harry said jokingly.

"Actually we are, but congratulations." Clayton said to Harry, "I hope you don't mind but I've already laid out the plans but I suppose you don't want Draco tagging along now he's expecting."

Before Harry could respond however Draco spoke up instead, "I'm going; I don't want to be treated any differently by any one." He said, Harry didn't look happy about this but said nothing and promised himself that he would talk to Draco about that later on when they were alone.

"Right, lets get moving, what's the plan Clay?"

"Drew's going to walk out of school with them both, we're going to grab them and drive off."

"That's it?"

"Yep, simple but hopefully effective." Clayton said, "I think it's the best plan, are you up for it Harry?"

"I think it's about time that we all learned the leadership qualities that I have, I am no longer in charge, your all far to dependant on me and it's time that you weren't."

"What brought this on?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing, we can discuss it later." Harry said as he gave a significant look to Draco meaning that they would discuss this later when the others weren't around.

The rest of the Allures didn't have time to argue with Harry about this, they needed a leader and this hadn't been the best time for Harry to give up that position, especially when there was no one to fill it but time was short and they had a job to do.

They all piled into the minibus with Clayton at the wheel ready to go, they were silent all the way to the school where they parked up just round the corner from the gates. Since they were already running late they barely had to wait any time at all before kids began to pile out of the gates.

"Harry, Draco and Megan will grab Landon, Carrie, Sid and Trin will grab Cassidy, I'm the getaway driver and Nick, you watch for anyone coming round the corner okay." Clayton said and everyone nodded, not fully understanding how Harry had slipped out of the leadership role so quickly and Clayton had taken over from him so easily.

No one however wished to question this, it was too much of an important assignment to show dissension in the ranks, they could discuss this later, when they got back to the house with Landon and Cassidy.

"May I make a suggestion?" Harry asked, this alone wasn't the normal way of things, he did not ask he instructed. Clayton nodded, "Could Draco possibly be the one on look out instead of Nick?"

"It is possible; however I think I'll leave it up to Draco to decide." Clayton responded, both teens turned to the blonde expecting a response.

"I told you Harry, I don't want any special treatment, I was assigned this position and I will fulfil this position, Clayton thinks that I can handle it, please just let me live my life, I don't want to be wrapped in bubble wrap for my entire pregnancy." Draco said and Harry could do nothing but abide his boyfriend's wishes.

It wasn't as if they had anymore time to debate this as Drew strolled around the corner, Landon and Cassidy by his side. They burst out of the minibus, wands drawn and stunned their friends. Draco, Harry and Megan grabbed Landon and carried him easily into the minibus, while Carrie, Sydney and Trinity carried Cassidy. Nicholas just hurried them on as he looked up and down the street for potential witnesses, after he and Drew had climbed abroad Clayton put his foot down and they drove off.

Mission completed.

They arrived back at the house and moved both Landon and Cassidy safely inside before awakening them both. They looked scared and a little panicked. Cassidy was silent but Landon actually spoke.

"Where am I, who are you people?" He asked.

"Your name is Landon Sussman and we are your friends, and you young lady are called Cassidy Patton, I realise that you have no memory of us but that is because it was wiped from you, I am going to get it back." Harry told them both. "But before I do I want to know …"

"You" Cassidy suddenly said, "Lily, what are you doing here, with these people?"

"Because the same thing that happened to you happened to me as well, I put my trust in these people and I discovered that they were right, it's time that you did the same Cass." Carrie said to her and she nodded.

"However before I restore your memory I need to ask whether you know anything about who could have done this to you, anyone that you met with regularly or watched you, anything like that?"

"There was another man, Tom is his name, he lived with us in the flat." Cassidy said, Harry sighed.

"Yes, he is also one of us, is there anyone else that you can remember?"

"There was another, but he never showed his face, at least not to us." Landon said as Cassidy shook her head.

"Do you know what he called himself, anything that can help us identify this man?"

Both teens shook their heads, they were both clearly terrified despite what they had been told, Harry sighed and stunned Cassidy once more.

"What did you do to her?" Landon asked backing away from the all, it was however no good as Harry stunned him too and did the necessary spells that he had used on Carrie to restore her memory.

Once again he was faced with the choice of removing the horrific memory of their pasts but he didn't, he allowed Cassidy the horror of the ability to recall when she had been forced to watch her mother raped by deatheaters, her father tortured to within an inch of insanity before they were both murdered and she was left trembling in a corner.

He allowed Landon to recall the moment that his three year old sister was butchered in front of his very eyes, her organs ripped from her body. To remember the moment that he had walked down the stairs to find both parents hanging from the exposed beams in the kitchen, their wrists slashed, blood covering the floor.

Not only did Harry restore these memories to his friends but he now had the ability to recall them as well, he had been in the deepest subconscious of their minds, it had tired him mentally and physically, beyond that of the previous evening, he had seen memories that he would have preferred that he be forever bared from. However he was strong and he would bare them along with his own.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, I hope that this answers the question that you were all asking lol. Don't forget to leave a review, I love you all. hugs and kisses to the reviewers. 


	12. Chapter 12 Time to go

Chapter twelve

Clayton had gone to the club to keep an eye on Logan, there was no point in bringing him in tonight as Harry was far too drained to restore his memory as well, however they couldn't risk the guilty party taking revenge on Logan for the others disappearing into thin air.

Harry and Draco had given up their room to Cassidy and Landon who were sleeping off any after effects of their traumatic experience; they too would be back to normal when they awoke the next morning, as if nothing had gone wrong.

Harry and Draco had therefore taken up the entire couch and were snuggled together a blanket covering them both, Draco wasn't really that tired seeing as it was only early evening, Harry on the other hand was over exhausted and the blonde had opted to rest with his boyfriend.

While Harry slept Draco read a book about pregnancy that Megan had picked up for him while out shopping for food with Trinity, Sydney and Drew. It was of course for women but he identified a lot of the symptoms, he definitely had morning sickness, which he read was common, unfortunately he found out that his growing uterus would cause him to take more bathroom breaks than usual.

He had also been advised at this stage to find a care provider, however he didn't think that that was really an option at this stage, unless Carrie counted although the book did mention that it was important to have someone you trusted and Draco certainly didn't trust her, he didn't know her.

He had of course considered going back to Hogwarts to speak to Poppy about it but he would do nothing without Harry by his side, meaning that he wasn't about to tell his boyfriend what the book advised in case Harry went overboard with the whole think, something that Draco had already discovered could happen.

What he did have to ask Harry about was speaking to his godfather, Severus Snape, he knew that he could discuss his condition with neither his mother nor his father but Severus had always been good to him and despite being marked by the Dark Lord Draco knew that he was a spy and a good man that had been led down the wrong path but now sought to rectify that.

He didn't however wish to write a letter and then send it off without checking beforehand seeing as he could be breaking an 'owl silence' or something, they certainly hadn't received any since their arrival. Harry would know, Draco was sure of that, his Harry knew everything.

Draco continued to read for a little white longer before spelling the lights out and snuggling up close to Harry, who was still fast asleep.

They were awoken the following morning, bright and early at around seven am when Megan, Drew, Sydney, Trinity, Clayton, Nicholas, Landon, Cassidy and Carrie all came bounding into the front room talking their heads off.

Harry and Draco groaned as the light was switched on and the blanket was removed from them ridding them of the warmth that it had provided.

"Sorry to disturb the love birds but we have a job to complete." Clayton's voice said, Harry was a little quicker to wake up than Draco who grumbled about being woken so early and began to go back to sleep. However the noise that everyone else was making didn't help matters much.

Cassidy and Landon were looking at the two with interest, clearly they hadn't been caught up on events as of yet. However they all looked slightly concerned and a little worried, this caught Harry's attention at once along with the uneasy atmosphere of the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked knowing full well that something had.

"Logan's gone, didn't turn up for work and the flat that they used to live in is empty, they took him back to the deatheater camp." Clayton informed them as everyone else settled themselves down so that they could discuss battle tactics.

"Do we have any leads on where the camp is?" Nicholas asked, "We are going to get him back."

Everyone instinctively looked to Harry for answers but he gave none, remaining silent, Clayton had had enough of this, he promptly stood up to confront Harry.

"I don't know whether it's Draco's pregnancy that brought this on or whether it was something else entirely but you have always been our leader and we look to you for support and guidance, I don't give a damn why you've suddenly backed down but whatever the reason you have to resume that position."

"Why should I have to, because I'm Harry Potter, is that why, I don't want to be your leader, I'm not sure if I want to be an Allure any more. Draco's pregnancy has opened my eyes to another world, then there's Megan and Drew, should she be asked to come back to England leaving him behind. I realise what we do is important but what is more important than our lives, we weren't born to run errands for the ministry." Harry responded and everyone was silent.

"Yes I will help you get Logan back but I'm done with it, when we get back to London it's over, I'm leaving."

"Harry, without you there won't be any Allures, surely you know that."

"Yes, I think a part of me does Sid but think of all those things that we've been forced to give up, a family, a proper family. We were never children, only students waiting to be tutored but we never once questioned it because we knew no better but now we do and it's over."

There was silence for a long time, the kind of awkward silence at family reunions when no one really knows what to say after the familiarities of 'look how much you've grown' and 'How long has it been, have you been well?'.

It was Nicholas who finally broke the silence, "Look I realise that we have a lot to discuss," Everyone sent him a look that clearly stated that that was an understatement but they said nothing so he continued. "But if we don't do something then we're going to lose Logan, whether we are still the Allure or not he is still our friend, he has been our brother as far back as any of us can remember, we cannot abandon him in favour of bickering."

"Nick's right" Trinity said realising that he spoke the truth. "This is what we have been trained to do and it's about time that we do it, we can discuss this later."

Everyone nodded making a silent agreement that this conversation was closed until Logan was safely returned. Harry had however made up his mind on the matter and despite how much he loved the other Allures he knew that he loved Draco more than that especially now that he was carrying their baby.

"So what's the plan?" Carrie asked, sighing Harry stood up resuming his old role of leader within the group, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to do this again but here he was leading them into battle, deep inside him he knew that they wouldn't all make it and that scared him.

"Do we have any clue to where this deatheater camp is?" Harry asked, everyone shook their heads in response, "Then we go to ministry, we beat it out them if we have to but we end it today." Harry said defiantly in his no nonsense tone of voice that was not to be messed with. "Lets get ready to move out, leave our belongings here if we have time we can retrieve them if not they can be replaced."

Draco listened to his lovers words and felt the fear settled in, he was scared for himself, for Harry and for his baby, however he didn't want to be left behind but he was terrified of what this battle would mean, what if he lost his baby. He doubted he would be able to cope but also knowing that he couldn't sit here and wait for them to return, he'd go mad with suspension.

Harry it seemed was having the same inner debate when it came to Draco and what he should do. Harry pulled on jeans and an old tee while Draco did the same. The others had gone off to prepare leaving them very much alone in the living room.

"Draco, I know that you don't want to be left out but I'm not sure that I want you in this battle." Harry said without diluting the issue one bit.

"I don't want to lose the baby Harry, it means so much to me, to us but I can't sit here and wait for news, I couldn't stand knowing that you could be dead and might never come back to me."

"We've been trained for situations like this coming battle but you haven't, how do you think I'd feel if I lost you both, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I sent you out into battle without a second thought."

"Is there no way to solve this, we'll be going in circles like this forever if we don't."

"I know away" Harry said as he dove into his backpack that was to the side of the sofa and brought out a medium sized box with intricate patterns painted on it alongside the Potter family crest. "These belonged to my parents, they were in Dumbledore's service when they were murdered, these necklaces served as a link between them."

"What do they do?" Draco asked as he looked at them in awe, inside the box were two silver chains with emerald pendants, they clearly meant a lot to Harry as their condition was perfect.

"While each of us wear one we will never die, the pendants will share the energy of the wearer with the one who is badly hurt. All that can happen is that we can both go into a coma until our energy level has returned to an acceptable amount."

"Even if one of us is hit by the killing curse?"

"Yes, if that happens the other will become very weak as a lot of their energy would have gone into saving the other but we would both be alive." Harry picked one up and secured the clasp around Draco's neck before doing the same with his own. "Now that I've found you Draco I'm not going to let you go."

"Promise me that when this all over that we can have normal." Draco said looking pleadingly at Harry who smiled at him.

"Whatever you want I will do my best to deliver, you deserve normal whatever that is and I will give it to you even if I have to battle against the half the ministry to give it to you."

"Harry, we should go." Nicholas said popping his head in the door and smiling at the sight before his eyes, they looked so cute and serious sitting together on the sofa like that.

"Alright, we'll be right out." Harry said and Nick took the hint leaving them alone once more. Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and the blonde even shed a tear or two however Harry couldn't say that he didn't cry.

It was however time for them to leave, the Allures were waiting for them in the hallway, all prepared for a long hard battle, one that they would hopefully see the end of. Each and everyone was terrified of what was going to happen, Megan was gripping Drew's hand as if her life depended upon it.

It was now or never, they wanted Landon back and the ministry was more than likely to know where the deatheater camp was. It was time that they dealt with this problem but something had sprung into Harry's mind quite unexpectedly, he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been.

"Drew," Harry asked, "you told me that there is a group similar to the Allures here in Australia, why haven't you dealt with the deatheaters and their camp before now?"

Drew looked slightly ashamed; he bowed his head unable to meet Harry's eyes as they bored into him. "Well, we tried; we weren't going to just let them settle without a fight. So we fought them."

"And the outcome?"

"We were all killed, there is only me now, as I said before now we never worked as a team, we didn't know each other, couldn't anticipate each others moves, we weren't organized and we were slaughtered because of that, Manton took me in after that, he looked after me like I was his son."

"And you didn't think to tell us this before we take them on ourselves?"

"You all seemed so confident, so together; I didn't want to shatter that."

"Great, so tell me, how many were killed?"

"Nine on our side three on theirs, there were so many of them, we were ill prepared and took the fall."

"And now with no one else left you spread the rumours to us and we come running."

"It isn't my fault, I didn't know that any of this was going to happen."

"I realise this, it seems that Manton has more in common with Alastor than I cared to believe, we're going to the ministry and then we're going to finish this for good."

So that is what they headed off to do, confront the Australian Ministry of Magic which seemed as useless as the British Ministry of Magic. Harry was determined to get in to see the Minister and see what he had to say for himself.

Harry was slowly loosing all respect for authority figures, he just wanted it over, he wanted Voldemort dead if not for the good of the wizarding world but for him and Draco, not to mention their baby.

What kind of world was this, where evil wizards were not dealt with and the side of the light were the ones that manipulated each other, it wasn't right and Harry knew that this one act would not set it right but it wasn't his job to do so.

* * *

Here is another chapter done for you guys, only two more chapters to go and then I'll be finishing Dancing into your heart and then hopefully I'll work on the sequel to this story. Let me know what you guys think about the story.

I know there were a lot of mistakes on the last chapter and I apologise but there is a lot going on in my life right now. Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13 WAR

Chapter thirteen

They arrived at the ministry even more wound up than they were when they had left the house. They stormed past the secretary at the front straight through to Manton's office where he was sat discussing something that sounded fairly important with a number of other witches and wizards.

"We've had enough Manton, we end this now, where is the deatheater camp?" Harry demanded without any niceties that one would expect after interrupting a meeting.

"Harry, can you not see that I am in the middle of a meeting here?"

"Do I look like I give shit?" Harry asked, "To clear it up, I really don't, they have a good friend of mine, I plan to kill them all, now where are they?"

"I suppose Drew has already told you of the losses we have already had to endure."

"Yeah, he did, it was so nice of you to clear that up when we arrived, now I'm going to ask you nicely one last time before I get nasty, where is the deatheater camp?"

"I would hate to have to report to my brother and tell him that you have been less than what he expected you to be Harry, you will wait for me outside while I finish up here." Manton said his voice stern, Harry's temper however wasn't going to withstand that.

He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Manton, the rest of the Allure, Draco and Drew all did the same, there was an intake of breath from those who were watching the scene. They all looked scandalised; Harry however could have cared less.

"No, you will deal with me now and then we'll be out of here, possibly for good." Harry said, his voice was his 'don't mess with me' tone that made everyone and anyone tremble in their boots. "Now, one more time and if you don't answer me this time your going to find yourself hanging upside down while doing a Scottish jig." Harry warned him, "Now do you understand."

Manton now more than just a little scared nodded, "I will take you there myself, I will even help you fight them, I do not know how any one expects children to fight."

"We're not children." Clayton said, "We never have been and we never will be."

"Yeah, and it's all our ministries fault, now we don't play nicely with people like you." Nicholas said, the males being a little more prone to violence in their agitated states however the girls were not far behind.

Manton in the end cleared everyone out of his office and then organized a port key for them all to travel to the deatheater camp. It all happened so quickly that within fifteen minutes they were all ready to leave again.

Manton had even arranged for a couple of added Aurors to tag along, at which point Harry had made it perfectly clear that he was in charge of each and every one of them, no one had argued, Manton was still a little pale from Harry's threats.

Harry was practically white with rage, Draco was even feeling a little scared and it wasn't because of the battle that they were about to participate in either, when Harry was angry then the room shook, sometimes literally, he would never admit this but he was actually scared of his boyfriend.

At eight thirty they all positioned themselves around a port key that was an old boot, in the circle was Harry, Draco, Carrie, Nicholas, Clayton, Sydney, Trinity, Landon, Megan, Cassidy, Drew, Manton, Frederick, Martin and Ian. The latter three Aurors that had been instructed to tag along with them.

"On the count of three then," Manton said to the group at large before he began to count, at three they all touched the port key and felt the familiar tug behind their navels as they were pulled to another location.

They all landed with a bump somewhere in the outback, it was sandy and dusty, not to mention extremely hot. At once they all shredded as many layers as possible leaving most in t-shirts and jeans.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked looking around but seeing no trace of anything let alone deatheater camps, there wasn't a single house in sight, only never ending desert, Sydney bit back a yelp as a snake slithered past them, at that moment Harry had an idea.

"_Excuse me" _Harry hissed at the snake, most had forgotten that Harry spoke parceltongue, it wasn't an ability that Harry was particularly proud of as it was associated with the dark arts however he would never deny that it wasn't useful.

"_Maybe you could help us" _The snake had stopped and turned to face Harry, his head now off the ground as he stared at the boy who spoke to him, to show trust Harry knelt down to the snakes level. Everyone was looking a little shocked, even terrified, Draco however was awed and thought it a complete turn on.

"_Never before have I spoken to a man before." _The snake hissed in return, harry just smiled at it.

"_As I say, my companions and I are in need of assistance, are you aware of any other men around these parts?"_

"_There were many men, they have been here a long time, they kill creatures such as myself, we serpents steer clear of their area."_

"_Could you tell us where we could find them?"_

"_Of course, what do you plan on doing to these men?"_

"_We will rid their presence from this land which is rightfully yours."_

"_I have many a friend, we could possibly be of assistance should you have need of us, our poison is highly effective and painful."_

The others were all wondering what on earth Harry was saying to the snake, Harry looked almost pensive, they had no idea whether or not this was a good thing or not.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Trinity asked Sydney after ten minutes or so, Sydney just shrugged, they were all pretty much clueless.

When Harry got to his feet he motioned that they should follow him and he himself followed the snake, which soon turned out to be snakes after a minute or too. The many snakes and the many fighters soon came to a stop. There were at least a hundred or so snakes present.

"_This is where they are, although we do not know how to access the place." _The first snake told Harry who nodded and hissed his thank you.

"_Can you see past the spells protecting the camp because we cannot?"_

"_Yes, they cannot see you either, it is poor work we can sense it young sir." _A second snake hissed to Harry.

"_Thank you, can you get through the shield?"_

"_Yes young master."_

"_Then go and distract them while we break it down." _

"_Yes young master."_

Harry then turned to the group as the snakes literally vanished into thin air as they slithered into the wards protecting the deatheater camp. "Are you going to help me break down these wards or not?" Harry asked grinning and at once everyone began to work at them.

With so many powerful wizards and witches it took barely any time at all before the wards were down and the sound of screaming met their ears, the snakes had kept up their end of the bargain and had both scared and bitten a lot of people.

Harry however had been smart enough to tell them not to bite Logan, they had of course been given a description of him. "Find Logan, kill any one that gets in your way." Harry instructed and at once everyone dashed off to do the job that they had been told to do.

Draco however remained behind, "Stay close" He said.

"Of course, come on." Harry said, Draco's words had soothed him almost quelled his anger completely.

As they made their way through the camp site being careful not to step on any snakes, whose venom was apparently fast acting, bodies were littered everywhere, the deatheaters left alive were being dealt with accordingly by the Allure and others.

"Come on Draco, I think he may be in there." Harry said pointing to a tent that looked a little larger than the others and was in the centre, it was all pretty simple, white tents that looked pretty muggle like but would be magically enhanced on the inside.

The smell that was raising into their nostrils however almost made them retch, Draco did in fact throw up, his stomach a little more sensitive due to his morning sickness. It was the stench of death and it was everywhere, the others must have been aware of it as well and were just as terrified of what it meant.

Harry with Draco following close behind him went towards the tent, when a spell was fired their way Draco deflected it with ease, it was clear that the deatheaters didn't want them going in there. That meant that there was something there that they weren't supposed to see.

Intrigued Harry entered and almost had to run out again as his stomach almost emptied, he did however manage to keep his cool, Draco wasn't so lucky and chose to wait outside.

There wasn't a single body insight, however there were pieces of bodies, both from inside and out. Blood stained each and every surface and wall available to be stained, a single wooden chair in the centre where the victims were no doubt tied up while they received whatever torture the deatheaters were going to give out.

A small metal cage was stood to one side, it was empty and Harry's heart sank, he began to look around for apart of Logan that he may have recognized, it was then that he spotted it. A torso was displayed in a very grotesque fashion to one side, Harry was positive that it belonged to Logan as it had a tattoo of a dagger was clearly depicted on his left breast.

Harry left at once, tears were brimming in his eyes as he fell to his knees outside. At once Draco was kneeling in front of him and had taken him in his arms, comforting him as he cried. No one, not even the Allures had ever seen Harry cry, battle literally stopped as they turned to stare.

"Tell me what happened" Draco whispered in his ear, "Tell me what you saw."

"Logan's gone" Harry said suddenly standing and taking Draco with him. "Its over, we'll have our normal and everyone else can live their lives."

"I'm so sorry baby; I know how close you all were."

At that moment a spell was fired their way and Harry had to dive, pushing them both to the ground to avoid it, they had been in their own little world but that didn't protect them from the real world, this was a battle they didn't have time to grieve, besides this to Harry was the best comfort that he could have, killing the people who killed Logan.

"Stay hidden and stay safe, I'll be back."

Draco didn't have time to argue because Harry was off shooting spells at those Deatheaters that were still alive, it was a long and gruelling battle and no one sustained any lasting injuries apart from the deatheaters of course who were all dead.

Once the battle was over Harry knelt down to thank the snakes for all the work that they had done and then he turned to face the others. They had all seen him shed his tears so on some level they must have known what was coming.

"I want this place burnt to the ground, the deeds that were done here too ghastly to be discovered by any one." Harry said sullenly.

"And what of Logan?" Carrie asked, she had been the closest too him on many levels, she needed to hear that he was dead otherwise she would never believe it.

"He is dead" Harry said simply, he did not want to tell his companions how that it had come about, that was his own hell, he could not let others know that their friend, their brother had been chopped into little pieces and scattered about like he meant nothing.

"How did he die?" Trinity asked, tears were trickling down her rosy cheeks now as well, Harry hated to see them cry, hated these people and were glad that they were all dead, in hell where they all deserved to be.

Harry shook his head but the others did not seem to be happy with this. "Please, Harry." These words that were admitted from Sydney's mouth and they enraged Harry, suddenly he didn't care about protecting them any more.

"You want to know how he died? Why don't you go and have a look, see if you can identify all of the pieces of his body! The deatheaters chopped him up into little pieces, whether they did this before or after he died I don't know but going on the jollies that they get from torturing people I'm going to go with before, does that make you feel better Trinity, how about you Sydney? Does it make you feel better that he died screaming in pain?"

Harry didn't stop shouting until Draco took him in his arms and he broke down into noisy sobs, ministry wizards didn't really know what to do, they did not grieve for they did not know the deceased but they could feel the sorrow.

So instead they followed through on Harry's orders and burnt the place to the ground while ushering the others out of the way so that they could achieve this without any other loss.

Even if the Allures had wanted to take Logan's body they would have had a hard time locating all of it so they didn't bother trying. As soon as this task was completed they all touched the port key and were transported back to the Australian Ministry of magic. No one said a word to anyone, all too wrapped up in their own grief to do or say much.

Harry barely noticed that they were being taken back to the house that they had occupied for the past few days, no one did really. No one really cared that Manton said that he would organise for them to be taken back to England, however before he left Drew stopped him, along with Draco and the ministry wizards he had been one of the ones who hadn't needed to grieve.

"I'll be on the same flight back to England Manton, I'm going with them." Drew said, a dissatisfied look pasted across Manton's face but he said nothing, not wanting to cause a scene in front of these grieving teenagers that were potentially dangerous.

"May I have a word please Drew, outside." He asked and reluctantly he nodded and they went outside, Megan remained listening intently. Harry and Draco made their way up the stairs to the bedroom, well Draco more led Harry, either way that's where they ended up.

Draco settled Harry into bed before crawling in himself; they heard the others do the same and the house fell silent, it was only then that the couple spoke.

"Harry, honey, are you alright?" Draco asked as he tucked a stray hair behind Harry's ear and placed a soft kiss upon his soft lips.

"I don't know yet." Harry said truthfully keeping eye contact with Draco and gave him a faint sort of smile.

"I know how much you must be hurting and I'm so sorry that you had to be the one to find him like that, but it's over now, we can go home." Draco said softly.

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek, Draco wiped it away with a swipe of his thumb and then he began to kiss him again. They were long sweet kisses that left them both breathless and desperate for more.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." Draco said as he cupped Harry's cheek with his hand as he gazed longingly into Harry's eyes.

"Your not, please Draco, I need this." Harry said his tone barely a whisper as they kissed again.

"As long as you're sure my love," Draco said.

* * *

Sorry this took a while but it's finally here and only one more chapter to go, don't forget to leave a review. xxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14 THE END

Chapter fourteen

The following morning they all assembled in the living room, no one said a word, not even when the doorbell rang and Carrie went to answer it. Eyes however were dry this morning, training was kicking in however it was harder on this occasion seeing as it was one of their own.

Harry was snuggled up to Draco in a sort of daze unable to believe that this was happening. Manton came in looking sombre but in his hand he had a wad of tickets in his hand.

"I have your tickets here, five are leaving at the four o'clock flight this afternoon and the others are on a later flight of six fifteen. Drew also has a ticket although I'm not happy about it."

"That isn't your concern" Harry said, "If he wants to go then you should let him." It was the first thing that he had said all day, Draco was stroking his hair in a soothing fashion, Manton said nothing more on the subject.

"A car will be sent for both groups when it is time for them to leave; I wish to give you the best of luck for whatever you pursue once you get home, none of you deserved …"

"Cut the crap Manton, please just leave unless there is anything else that you have to say but don't try and comfort us, all they are is empty words." Harry snapped, Manton looked slightly ashamed of himself.

"No, that is all." He said before turning and leaving.

Everyone looked slightly surprised at Harry's outburst but accepted it. The rest of the day was spent packing their belongings, Harry and Draco spoke to no one but each other during this time and even they didn't say very much.

They were going home, it seemed all a little anticlimactic, the deatheaters were dead, as was Logan, the future was so unclear to them, and they felt so out of control. With the baby on the way it wasn't exactly a good thing that they had no direction to their lives.

"Where are we going to go?" Harry asked suddenly.

"We'll find some place, the Potter's were loaded if I remember correctly, the only family who had more money were the Malfoy's."

"So that means that together we have an astounding amount of money." Harry said, "We could pretty much buy a place any where."

"I was thinking the country, or maybe just outside a small village somewhere, a place where we can hide away and where no one can find us." Draco said as he stuffed a t-shirt into his bag.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry said, "Somewhere where we can't be bothered." He concluded as he sat down on the bed and watched as Draco zipped up his bag and then joined him on the bed taking Harry's hand in his own. "When we get back, the first thing we're going to do is go and see a proper medi-witch and book you regular appointments."

"I was going to suggest that, not that I don't trust Carrie or anything but I would like to go to St Mungo's when we get back."

"Which flight do you want to get on, the early one or the late one?"

"I don't mind baby, as long as I'm with you I don't really mind." Draco said as they shared a loving kiss before there was a knock on the door and Clayton appeared in their room.

"Sorry guys but I thought I'd let you know that we've arranged the flights and you two are going on the first flight with Sydney, Trinity and Nicholas. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, thanks Clay, we'll be down in a minute." Harry told him giving him a forced smile before he left them to it.

"We should really get moving." Draco said but he made no move to follow through on his words. Harry hadn't really wanted him to either; he tucked a stray hair behind Harry's ears and caressed his cheek gently before kissing him again.

"I love you Draco" Harry told him, "I know it hasn't been long and everything has been kinda hectic with us but I know that do."

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me, I mean I realise that you weren't brought up as others were, you always seemed a little closed."

"Well if I was then you were the one that opened me" Then with a small smile he added, "literally."

They both chuckled but soon fell silent, their hands still joined as they picked up their backpacks and headed for the stairs to join the others in the living room, they realised that they couldn't stay hidden away forever.

However they soon realised that it didn't really matter where they were because everyone was very sombre and no one was really saying anything and Harry and Draco had the decency not to sit and snog for the entire time.

They did however notice that Megan and Drew were cuddled up together on the comfy chair, just sitting comforting each other. It was kind of sweet watching them so as Draco went to make everyone a cup of tea he asked them:

"So what are you guys going to do when we get back?" He asked.

"Just get a place together, live our lives I guess." Megan responded, "How about you and Draco?"

"The same I guess, I'm not going back to the ministry that's for sure, I want to live my life with Draco and our baby." Harry said as Draco returned with full, steaming tea cups for everyone and then took a seat besides Harry.

It was strange for them all to think that they would probably not see each other again, especially after everything that they had been through and experienced together, it was something that saddened Harry more than he would ever express in public or even in front of Draco.

As the car pulled up for the first lot of them so they could get to the airport there was a lot of hugging before they were all piling in and on there way, ten minutes behind schedule and a little teared up.

However they made it to the airport in good time and spent a while browsing the duty free shops, buying things that they didn't really need and trying to get back to themselves, it wasn't as if they had never dealt with death before, they had all killed by the time they were thirteen, for some earlier.

When on the plane Harry and Draco began discussing what they would be doing once they landed and had left the airport. "I suppose we'll have to go back to the ministry until we buy a place of our own." Harry said, he hadn't wanted to go back at all unless it was completely unavoidable.

"Unless we go back to the manor for a while" Draco suggested, Harry who had no idea what the manor was asked him to explain. "Oh, it's Malfoy Manor, it's huge and I hate it but the ministry sounds worse, we'll house hunt tomorrow, it's not as if we have anything else to do."

"That's true and I would rather move in sooner so there is no stress on you whatsoever when you start to show." Harry said smiling and placing a hand on Draco's flat stomach and kissed him.

"I know that you want the best for our baby as do I but you have to stop worrying so much, if we have any problems then we will deal with them when they come up, I want to be treated like a normal human being who is carrying a child not someone who is terminal and could drop dead any minute."

"I'll try but this is all really new to me, I never thought that I would be in this position, I seriously thought that I would spend the rest of my life working for the ministry as an Allure and now I'm going to quit whether they like it or not and live a normal life with my boyfriend and child."

"It's a big step." Draco admitted, his hand was resting over Harry's now, which still remained on his stomach, it felt nice, soothing almost to have that pressure there.

"So we'll move into Malfoy manor for at most a couple days if that's okay with you, I mean if you don't want to go back there then I don't mind."

"Well we won't be staying there long just until we get ourselves sorted, I would never allow any child of mine to be raised in those walls."

"Its just bricks and mortar, it's just a house honey, not that I would ever want to live in something as big but there you go."

"It has too many memories for me, I don't think that I could stand it, I'd see my father wherever that I went, my mother, what they did, to each other and to me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"One day maybe but right now you have your own problems to deal with, don't worry, I'll tell you soon if you really want to know but I don't want to go into it right now."

"Okay, whatever you want honey."

When they arrived back in England however their was a car waiting to take them all to the ministry, Harry looked at it with distaste, in a split second he made the decision not to get in and instead he drew close to Draco and together they apparated away to Malfoy manor where they would rest and rejuvenate before going to look for the perfect house so that they could begin their lives together.

* * *

I have a sequel planed don't worry, though it may be a while, depends what mood I'm in to be honest but I will try to have it out soon. And just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean you can't leave a nice review. The more I get the quicker the sequel comes out. 


End file.
